Remnents Challenger
by drbhoom
Summary: From Iraq to what is it called again remains? remnant? Watch how this tank crew bumble through remnant and discover the world around them. (sorry this is my first story so criticism is welcome and advise is appreciated) (no pairings yet but that may change) (sorry for the poor quality in the early chapters) I am looking for a Beta if anyone wishes to fill that role, pm me)
1. prolouge-Rolling steel

Prologue-Rolling steel

 _A lone tank patrolled a desert in Iraq during the ongoing peacekeeping operations going on after operation iraqi freedom_

"I spy with little eye something beginning with S" said our bored driver trinity and as I sighed in exasperation and replied like a thousand times before "is it sand trin?" peering down at her from my position behind her "yes, how did you know?" I stared at the back of her head and said in a bored tone" because you've asked the same damned question about a thousand times now" she said back nonchalantly "well of course sam we're in a sand storm".

 **flashback**

" _ok guys we are on patrol again" Ben said with a enthusiastic tone in his voice which I replied with "let me guess, we are going to take the tank and drive for a few klicks then come back and do it again?" I said with all the energy I could muster for this monotonous task,"i think it will be nice to do something" said trinity with her usual tone and charles groaned at having to sit still doing nothing._

"and why did we think going alone would be a good idea?" I asked ben curiously, "well it gets us up and about" he replied, "but that doesn't mean we should be alone" I replied in a confused tone looking at ben who was talking on the radio to base, "ok guys we still have a bit of time before we get out of this storm but I can't reach command because of the sand" ben stated looking down at the three of us"so basically we can't see 5 meters in front of us and have to keep driving"charles said fiddling with his rifle"something like that charles" ben said causing me to look back and ask "hey ben mind if we put some music on to help get us through this boredom" as charles reached over to the box of Cd's we have "ac/dc anyone?", "no, how about war by that Edwin guy" I asked as I handed him the Cd.

 _The lone tank rolled on, towards an uncertain future but for now they roll on_

 **A/N  
comment and review at your own digression**

 **any advice/criticism/ideas are welcome**


	2. Chapter 1-I hate sand

Chapter 1-I hate sand, it gets everywhere

 _We find our intrepid crew in the desert, let's find out what they're up to_

"hey guys look", Ben shouts from his cupola as we turn to look out of our respective optics and we are at a complete loss

"Hey, Ben didn't you say that we wouldn't be out of that sand storm for another hour?", I ask not believing what I am seeing.

"Yeah we were supposed to not come out for an hour or so", Ben says with a dazed tone as Trinity claps her hands together.

"Well they could have gotten the time wrong, it wouldn't be the first time that has happened. Right?", with that she snapped us out of our stupor.

"Yea I agree with Trinity on this, maybe we should report to base about this?" Charles asks as I open my hatch to get some air into the tank.

"Good idea Charles, I'll radio base and see if they can tell us why but in the meantime; Sam check the guns and systems, Trinity check our oil and fuel and see if anything needs replacing soon and Charles check how much ammunition we have in stock and make a note of it" Ben commanded as we began to set off to do our respective tasks.

"Hey, Sam could you pass me a wrench?" Trinity asked from under the tank as I wiped the optics down

"Sure just give me a second Trin", As I hopped down from my perch on top of the tank to hand it to her

"Here you are, but do you think we'll be going home anytime soon?", I ask as I hand her the wrench

"You know what Sam, I don't quite know cause this whole Iraqi freedom thing was supposed to have been done in 11' but here we are 2 years later"

"Let's hope this whole thing will be over and done with soon enough and we can go home and not have to worry about IED's and ambushes", I say as I punch her in the shoulder lightly.

"Yea, that would be nice", as we both say a silent prayer that we live to see that day

"Hey guys, you may want to come over here" Charles shouts us over to him and Ben with the radio

"Any luck contacting base Ben?" I ask looking towards the radio hopefully.

Ben looks up at me, "no luck I'm afraid, no reply so we could be out of range or the antenna is damaged from the sand storm"

As I turn to face the tank I ask "well we could keep driving until we reach a place of reference for our maps"

"That might not be a bad idea, let's pack up and head out as soon as possible" Ben commanded as he climbed up to the turret and embarked.

As we began to pack up ready for the long drive, I jumped into the gunner's seat and prepared the tank for movement I asked: "hey Charles how many shells we got?"

"err... for the main gun. about 9 smoke rounds, 20 HESH rounds and err 20 APSFDS rounds and for the coax cannon about 1,500 rounds and 4,500 mg" he listed off "why do you ask?"

"just checkin' Charles just checkin'" as I closed my hatch and trinity sent us on our way.

 **(updated through Grammary 3/7/19)**


	3. Chapter 2-it's a long way to tipperary

Chapter 2-it's a long way to Tipperary

 _In amongst the rolling dunes a lone tank rumbles onwards towards the unending horizon_

As the tank rises to the peak of a dune and tips I ask "hey Ben, you see anything yet?" as he sat peering through the cupola's* optics.

"No, nothing yet Sam, just a whole lot of sand", he says as we crash over the peak of the dune

As Charles is preparing a patrol ration in the BV* trinity asks "so do you think we will run out of food?"

"I wouldn't think so as before we left I restocked the rations so I think we have a few months of rations stored, why do you ask?" I say peering down at her

As she leans back towards us she says "well for one Sam how the hell did you manage to get a few months of rations from the quartermasters? and how did you fit all of them in?", she asks a stunned expression on her face.

"Well I had some favours to use for the guy and I really don't like having to keep restocking it every week, so I just end up getting them in bulk, and you know those lockboxes for the useless winter camo netting we had, well I took those out and replaced them with some of those 4 man ones and I grabbed a few 24 hour ones as well", I say while twiddling a pen between my fingers absent-mindedly.

As Ben looks down with a half angry, half impressed look on his face and says "Well, good job on the netting but a few months really, seems kind of stupid getting that many rations".

I reply with "do you know how hard it is to pack everything into the storage? it's like pushing this tank up a hill".

A few hours pass and the sun sets casting beautiful bronze rays of light over the endless dunes that surround the tank

As the tank pulls to a stop for the night and we try to get as comfortable as possible in the tank I ask "anyone miss home right now?" and I am met with tired murmurs of agreement from the others as we drift off to sleep

* * *

 **Dream**  
 _I see images whirl around me as a solitary figure stands before me wearing a white cloak, surrounded by rose petals and I ask "who are you? where am I?", I ask, the solitary figure turns and I suddenly fall away as the lone figure shrinks into nothingness._

I open my eyes quickly as I look around me before I climb out of the tank and take a breather "what was that?", I ask myself as something reflect off the tank's armour.

I look up towards the moon as I stare in horror as my eyes widen, "The Moon ... it's …. shattered"

"But, how?" I question before waking the others

"what do you want Sam?" Trinity asks as I point upwards and the others follow where my finger is pointing

"well, we're not in Blighty anymore", Charles says jokingly

"I guess not" I reply

 **A/N**

 **cupola* - the cupola is a small round dome on top of a tank which a commander looks through**

 **BV* - a BV or boiling vessel is what it says it is and it can be used to prepare rations and hot drinks and has been implemented in British tanks ever since the end of world war 2**

 **comment and review at your own digression**

 **(updated through Grammarly 3/7/19)**


	4. Chapter 3-tanks for the visit

Chapter 3-tanks for the visit

 **sorry for the wait, this chapter has gone through a few re-writes and iterations before reaching it's current stage and it is the longest chapter I have written yet (at over a thousand words) so please give any issues with the story to me so I can work on them.**

 _we return to our bashful crew in the darkness of night under the light of a broken moon_

"sooo I'm not the only one seeing this right?" I ask hoping I'm wrong as I look towards the others

the others are staring up in shock and disbelief "someone, pinch me" trinity says as she stares wide eyed at the moon

"what do we do now?, I mean we aren't on earth anymore" charles asks looking towards ben for an answer

ben looks down and contemplates before saying "well if they can shatter a part of the moon then they must be civilisation, I doubt that would happen naturally" he says turning to look at the three of us, "i mean this planet has a breathable atmosphere so it's not out of the question that there is intelligent life here"

"let's hope we find life otherwise... well we'll cross that road when we come to it" I say looking back to the tank thinking how far we will have to go

ben looks at all three of us and says "well as we are all awake, we might as well start driving and take this planet like a blitzkrieg*" as we all walk towards the tank and embark.

 _Billowing dust clouds follow the tank as it blitzes through the desert at full speed through day and night with a steely determination to find civilization_

"he ben any sign of life yet?" I ask while looking through a pair of binoculars through the open hatch

"no luck yet, you?" he asks looking through binoculars at the horizon to our left

"well nothing yet but may ….. wait what's that?" I say as I see something out of place amongst the rolling dunes

"TRINITY FULL STOP" ben commands over the radio as the tank slows dramatically to a stop as I hear cursing from inside

"what the hell was that for ben?" charles asks from inside the tank as I point to the odd shapes in the sand

"ben do you see those or am I going mad?" I ask as he looks towards where I am pointing

"yea I see them as well" he affirms looking at them

"I think we should investigate them" I say looking to ben for a response

"trinity turn 15 degrees to the right and full speed ahead" ben commands as we turn and accelerate towards the odd shapes

I hold my breath as we approach the shapes, praying that it is not just some rocks

* * *

 _the tank rumbles onward towards the shapes in the distance_

as the tank shudders to a stop among the ruins of the buildings we prepare to disembark and search on foot

"ok sam you search the north, charles you cover the east, trinity you cover the south and i'll cover the west and meet back here in an hour" ben commanded as we split of weapons in hand

 **time skip 15 minuets**

as I walked towards the next house …. or what is left of a house as I walk through the destroyed front door and see claw marks on the walls and floor ,"what could have caused this?" I ask myself as I move to the next room looking for anything of use and slap bang in a frame is a map of "remnant?, what sort of name is that?" I ask as I remove the map from the frame and place it on the table.

"ok so we are here" pokes a red X with the word home, "and the nearest place to us appears to be... vale? It's going to take some time to get used to these names"as I roll up the map and place it under my arm I ponder "I hope it still exists" I say as I continue my search.

as charles wonders through what used to be a shop he stops at a counter with the label _dust_ "what the hell is dust?" he asks himself as he grabs a vial of red powder "i guess if we find actual people I can ask what this _dust_ is" he says as he fills a bag with whatever he can find on the shelves that may be of some use, "nice water we will need that in the desert" he says as he picks up a few boxes of bottled water, "now I understand you are in a desert but do you only have canned food?" charles asked himself as he picked up a few cans of food and carried them with him out of the remains of the shop.

Trinity searched through house after house until she came upon an half burned book called _the tale of the 4 seasons_ "hmm, I wonder why they would tell a story about the four seasons" she wondered if they were rationalising it as she walked through the remains of someone's home.

"why did the people leave this village so quickly?" ben asks as he walks towards a large central ruin

"i doubt it was planned either by what I've seen so far" he says strolling through the destroyed doors of the ruin, peering around what used to be a hall, "something big must have came through here" he looks towards some rubble of the damaged roof, "must have been to have caused that" he says walking through the scratched corridors.

* * *

 _back with the tank_

"ok guys what have we found" ben asks as the others gather around the tank

"well I found some food and water" charles points out while carrying a bag full of supplies, "and something called _dust_ , whatever that is"

"and I found a book about the seasons or something" trinity states holding up the book with a defeated tone

"well I found a map with where we are marked on it and the closest big place, I think it's called Vale" I say as ben looks at me like a miracle has happened

"give me that map and we can plan from there" ben commands as he grabs the map and begins to plan our next move.

 **A/N**

 **Blitzkrieg* - German tactic and term coined for the use of Blitz tactics using armour and mechanised infantry to attack quickly**

 **comment and review at your own digression**


	5. Chapter 4-tanks for the help

Chapter 4-tanks for the help

 **A/N**

 **just before the chapter begins I shall respond to reviews**

 **Crappynoddles: Good story but too short that's all**

 **thank you for the review and I shall try to make the chapters longer but I cannot promise it as this is a passion project but it is still my first story so I am not very skilled in lengthening my ideas but this will be my first attempt so if you would like to point anything out I could improve upon that would be great.  
**

 **Now on with the chapter**

 _after the tank crew left the ruined village and headed to a foreign land called "Vale" and prepared for a momentous journey spanning many days_

as the tank rumbled through the near endless desert and rolls over the peaks of dunes and crashed down the slopes with music screaming over the endless dunes, "how we doing ben?" I shout over the comms as I look through a manual on the engine.

"were doing fine, still got a while before we reach the border I think" ben says looking down at the map tracing our location on it and our route with his finger "i think about 50 miles to go" ben said as I turn the page and continue to read

"well I hope this border is an actual border and not an imaginary border" I say still reading the manual as charles was clearing sand out of his boots

"yea, I can't stand doing nothing for this long" charles says hitting the bottom of his boot before putting it back on, "i don't like this, the whole separate world thing and you know, not knowing if we are the last things alive here" charles said looking up from tying his laces to us

as trinity drives us through this expansive desert I ask "how fast we going trin?" looking down from my manual

as trinity peers at the speedometer near her and replies "about 25, why?" she asks looking back to the view port

"just wondering how long we have to wait till we get there" I say making some rough calculations in my head

ben peers down at me and states "sam, we have 2 hours to go until we reach the border, so calm down and wait" as I wave my hands around erratically

"well sorry ben, I've been in a desert with no rest for about a week so sorry if I'm a little touchy" I say back sternly as I close the manual I was reading and pick up the book trinity found, "the tale of the 4 seasons? What tale is there to be had?" I ask the rest of the crew expecting an answer

trinity says peering through the view port "i don't have the slightest clue, it's a bit like the story of Christ I guess, but with four women instead of Jesus and an old wizard instead of God" trinity says as I give her a perplexed look

"never took you for the religious type trin" I say surprised as I rethink what I am going to do to wait out the 2 hours

"I'm not sam, I just know some of the bible" trinity says back matter-of-factually as I start to read the strange book.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

as the tank approaches the supposed border and leave the final remains of the desert behind us and begin to cross into a grassland I ask ben "hey have you seen any signs of a border?, a sign post?" as I turn to him looking out of the open hatch

"no not that I can see yet but I will tell you as soon as I see one" as he scans the horizon for anything that could mean civilization

as I drop back into my seat and pray that we find something to tell us that we are not alone here trinity pipes up "hey guys there is a road up ahead" she calls out over the comms as we all brighten up in joy

"are you sure trinity?" ben asks cautiously as we approach the supposed road

"yes I am certain that there is a road ben, I can see it clearly" trinity shoots back looking intently at ben

"well then get on that road and follow it then" ben commands trinity as the tank lurches as it turns to follow the road as we move faster over the harder ground towards a destination unknown

as we rumble along the road at full speed hoping that we can find civilization soon and maybe find out about where we are as the sun begins to set, the horizon aglow with the light from the sun as I say "beautiful sunsets here, right charles?"

"i wouldn't know, you are taking up all the space up there" charles says blankly as I quickly move out of the hatch to let him have a look at the horizon, "hey ben could you have a look at 11 o'clock I think I see a fire up ahead" charles asks as ben looks through his optic towards where charles pointed out

"guy's get combat ready quickly, we are about to make an entrance" ben commands clearly as we all shut up and start running down the checklist

"ok hatch shut check, targeting systems online check, right ready to fire" I tell ben over comms as charles loads a HESH* round into the breach* and readies the coax* chain gun and loads the top mounted mg

"ok guys all hatches shut?" ben asks as a resounding yes comes over the comms as charles closes his hatch, "well let's hope that this will go well as we rumble towards the town

* * *

 **In the town**

"RUN" a man shouts to his children and wife as he attempts to hold the grimm off with an old hunting rifle as his wife grabs their children and runs while her children cry not understanding what is happening as their mother tries to comfort them "shh, don't cry baby, daddy is protecting us remember?" the mother tells her children as she prayers for a miracle to happen to save her town from the grimm as the sound of screaming and fighting encompass the night as smoke fills the sky with its putrid black death as grimm rip through the town as her husband is thrown down near her as the looming form of a beawolf approaches them, red eyes glistening as the mother wraps her arms around her terrified children as they scream in terror waiting for the strike to come

 **KRACK**

a resounding boom interrupts the terror of the night as the beawolf that once stood ready to strike lays broken and fading on the ground as music breaks through the night as something rumbles towards the town

 _play sabaton Ghost Division(it is what i was listening to when i wrote this part) ;)_

as the music draws the attention of the defender rapid gunfire rattles through the night as a metal beast roars through the town spewing fire and lead as it breaks through the grimm leaving dissipating corpses behind as the defenders look on in shock as the metal beast destroys the grimm surrounding it as it heads towards the entrance the grimm opened in the outer wall

 _inside of the tank_

"really sam? This is what you pick to get there attention" charles says as he loads another shell before getting back on the mg and unloading some more into the beasts

as i aim the cannon on a clump of these black creatures i shout back "well it worked didn't it?" as i fire the main cannon and switch to the coax to spray the remaining creatures, nodding my head to the beat

"well it does not matter as long as it is working" ben shouts over the comms as he calls out more targets for me to aim at

 _outside of the tank_

a faunus child runs from a borbotusk chasing her not noticing the metal beast stopping infront of her

"BUGGER OFF she hears ahead of her praying that it would be quick

she hears rapid gunfire but keeps her eyes closed waiting for pain until she feels a strong pair of arms lift her up and then she opens her eyes to see a smiling face of a man placing her on the metal beast

"goddammit charles" a voice shouts from above as she looks up at another man dressed like the one carrying her, "just put her in the tank and tell her to sit still" the man asks the one holding her as he places her through a hole in the top and places her next to a man

"oh, hello there err you sit tight and we'll do our job ok?" the new man asks as she nods her head confused, "good" the man says as he places a strange hat on her head and everything becomes muffled

 **BOOM**

a big metal box slides back as the man who put her in here puts an odd shaped cone into the box and shuts it as the man who put the strange hat on her looks through a hole and presses a button and the box slides back again

"keep on shooting until there are none of these creatures left in this town" ben commanded to us as the girl beside me looked at us confusedly as we continued to work like a well oiled machine, eliminating the creatures with calm efficiency as we sweep through the creatures, drawing the eyes of the defenders as we stop outside a large building as creatures dissipate around us

 _outside of the tank_

as the grimm number dwindled and the town's defenders then changed their focus to this metal beast that came to their aid, or is it removing the competition? They did not know as it stopped outside of the town hall where most people had ran too to escape the grimm

as the defenders approached the metal beast cautiously one person climbed out of the top of it through a hatch followed by another holding a girl with a similar helmet to what they are wearing

"what do you people want?" a brave soul steps up to the supposed saviors of our town while they walk forwards carefully pointing the girl to run to us

one of them replies slowly, "we only want to speak with someone who knows about this nation and if we can trade some supplies" they ask cautiously standing coiled like springs

"if you follow us then we can talk about information inside" the mayor says from the door of the hall as the two talk and then one of them walks upto the door while the second one stands there as the people begin to return to their homes or what remains of them

 _in the hall_

"ok what do you want to know?" the mayor asks ben getting strait to the point

"first where are we?, second where is vale in relation to here?, third is there any major events I should know about that have happened in vale?" ben asks the mayor calmly waiting for a response

the mayor replied without loosing a step " you are in the town of Silva, vale is north of here and resonantly there was a breach of grimm in the city" the mayor said as ben asked confusedly

"grimm?, What are those?" ben asked confused as the mayor did a double take

"well the grimm are creatures of evil, the grimm are what you fought outside with your metal beast" the mayor replies glancing out of a window towards the metal beast concerned for his town

"how long ago was this breach?" ben asks again trying to find out more about this place they now inhabit as the mayor turns back to him

"the breach happened about a week ago but that is all I know of it" the mayor answers sitting in a chair and motioning ben to sit, "now about trading those supplies" he asks as they begin to barter

* * *

 _outside of the hall_

as sam stands guard waiting for ben to come back out of the hall with his hand resting on his rifle the young child from before walks up to him with two concerned adults behind her

as the small girl comes closer holding the helmet he gave her in her little arms, she looks up to him and asks, "mister, are you a huntsman?" as I look down at her confused I reply with "I'm afraid not" as the adults with her tense up as I say that and stare at me as she says "but huntsmen protect people from the grimm, that's what mama told me" as I chuckle and reply "I'm no huntsman, but I am a soldier, we protect people as well" I say as one of the adults approach me and asks,"are you from atlas" he says shaking as I reply with "no, I'm not exactly from around here you see" I say pointing to the flag on my arm

"then what kingdom are you from then?" the man asks cautiously as I look back to him

"the united kingdom my friend" I reply as he looks at me confused as I ask "quick question, do all of you have animal ears or something?" as the man looks at me in anger

"no we do not all have animal ears" he spits back as I look confused

"then what are you called then? I don't see why some of you have extra ears or tails" I say as some people who were walking past stop to look at me

"we are born with them, and we are faunus not animals" he replies clenching his fists as a group of people look on

"oh? That's cool, I never expected that, must be great having the mobility of a cat or something" I say excitedly as the man looks at me incredulously and asks "how do you not know what faunus are?" as I look back and say "mate we have literally no clue where we are, we just came out of a desert so I'm a little turned around right now" as the group of people begin to disperse loosing interest as the man walks off and the little girl holds the helmet up for me to take

"no, you keep it" I say grabbing it and placing it on her head, "think of it as a present and a way to remember us" I say smiling as she gasps and runs off with a bounce in her step as ben comes out of the hall

"we all sorted ben?" I ask as I move towards the tank as he tells me

"well yes, I found out a few things and I managed to get us some fuel for some of the stuff we scavenged from that ruined village" ben says as he carries two Jerry cans of fuel towards the tank as I grabbed one of the cans off him and followed him to the tank as we attach them to the back of the turret

"well let's hope we have enough to get to this vale place" I say shaking my head at the strange name of the places as I tie the netting off, "think we'll run into more of those things?" I ask ben as he looks up

"there called grimm apparently, strange creatures they are" ben states as we both prepare to roll out as I look around myself

"you know, it's not all that different from home" I say climbing into the tank and sticking my head out of the hatch as ben commands trinity to start driving

charles perks up at my words and asks "how so?" as I look back to him thinking of all of the people who I saw milling around

"well there appears to be a society that well is a bit like home, I mean the names and places are different but at it's core it seems like they are still people like at home" I say as I think of home before I look towards charles, "i mean at least they are nice"i say as I spot the little girl waving goodbye as I wave back as charles says

"i hope so sam, I hope so"

 **HESH* - a shell type most commonly used by the British military and it stands for High Explosive Squashed Head**

 **Breach* - the place behind the barrel in a cannon which shells are loaded into**

 **coax – short for coaxial and often used for a coaxial machine gun which is placed next to the main gun for supportive fire**

 **this is the longest chapter I have written up to this point and I hope to keep it to about this length but this took me about a week of writing/thinking and re-reading before I was happy with it so I may use a variation of chapter lengths but I will try to keep around this length and please give any feedback so I can improve any issues you have.**

 **thank you for reading all 516 of you (i never expected so many of you so quickly)  
**

 **-drbhoom**


	6. Chapter 5-of metal and feathers

Chapter 5-of metal and feathers

 **A/N**

 **well this is the 5th chapter so enjoy**

 _the tank pushes towards the city of vale after their first encounter with civilisation and with the creatures of grimm_

As we all contemplate what we saw and found out while in the town I say "well, I guess there are people with animal features here I guess" as I look to charles who is giving me an incredulous look

"i wonder why you would be so stupid as to not go at that lightly sam" charles says as I rub my neck sheepishly

"how was I supposed to know that they would find the word animal discriminatory?" I ask confusedly

"well if you used your brain enough sam then you might not have to worry" charles shoots back as ben looks to us

"ok, that's enough guys, we're all tired and stressed but we don't need to fight each other" ben says in a stern tone as both charles and I apologise for arguing as ben asks "well what did you find out from the locals then sam?"

"well some of them are called faunus and they have animistic features like tails and ears, there is also a group of people called 'huntsmen' who supposedly protect people but thats all I know" I state aloud as ben writes down what I'm saying as I ask, "what did you find out ben, If I can ask?"

"well those weird creatures we fought are called grimm and they are apparently creatures of evil" ben said as I looked confusedly at what he said he continued "and that in vale resonantly they had a breach in it's protection and grimm entered the city or something of that sorts and the place we just came from was called Silva*" ben finished as charles started to attempt to pronounce it's name

 **3 hours later**

 _as the tank slows to a stop for a much needed rest the crew jumps out as a solitary black crow perches on an tree branch above_

as one of the crew stretches and groans another reaches up into a box and pulls out a pile of cloth and attaches points of it to a flat part of the beast _"what are these people doing?"_ qrow asks himself observing this odd group of people as they mill around preparing what appears to be a camp site

"so ben, how far left till we get to vale?" one of the crew asks another one called ben as ben is ruffling through the cloth

"i would say about a good 150 miles if we go as direct a route but we may want to stop in a few towns for fuel and water" ben said back whilst unravelling the cloth and laying it on the ground

another crew member speaks up, "we might want to stay here for a while to run some field maintenance on the treads and wheels" looking up from what appeared to be a book about the maidens

a third crew member who was shorter than the others piped up, "yea the drive has been getting a little sloppy, the tracks may need to be checked for damage or wear" the short one said as they moved towards the others from the front of the strange beast?, no more like vehicle

one of the crew commented, "yea it would be nice to get some rest before we begin to move out again, I mean it's not like vale's going anywhere right?" the taller one commented calmly while rolling his head around his neck

 **unknown location**

"achoo!"

"are you alright mistress?" her subordinate asked her concerned

"no no, I am fine" she said turning back to the hole pocked land before her

 **back to our regularly scheduled stupidity**

"i would hope so sam" ben commented to sam as I wondered, _"why would they be going to vale?, I need to tell oz about this as soon as I can"_

"i mean I hope nothing crazy happens" sam said as a slightly more stocky crew member looked at him and replied flatly

"sam, it's you, something crazy always happens when you're around" he says as sam splutters

"name one time that something crazy happened" sam shot back quickly

"hmmm, how about the time when you ran through a wall while the sergeant was doing inspections?" he says flatly

"that was an accident ok? I thought we agreed that charles" sam said back to charles

"what about when you were cleaning the gun breach and fired an APFSDS round through the wall" the short crew member said looking up

"hey how was I supposed to know that a shell was loaded in it trin?" sam said to 'trin' as I wondered if this man had the same semblance as him

"guys we all need to get some rest so quiet down and go to sleep" ben called out to the rest of the crew as they began to settle down with sam opting to take first watch

 **later that night**

as sam whistled to himself whilst holding his rifle he thank back to the woman in his dream, "it must have been from the exhaustion or some bad food or something" sam tried and failed to rationalise what he had dreamt

" _what is this guy on about?"_ qrow asked himself as he looked at the man below him as he talked to himself

"i mean at least people here speak the same language as us so that's a bonus" sam said searching the area around him, "i wonder what we're going to do here?, help further advancement in technology or something?" he said to himself thinking of what they could do against the grimm with nukes and tanks, "but should I?, I mean we would be giving them great power and strength to a few people, I don't want to make a new cold war here" sam lamented to himself

" _i wonder what this guy means, cold war? What on remnant is that?"_ qrow pondered upon the strange man's words as he stared down at his resting form, watching as he looked around constantly, waiting for something to come

a rustling could be heard as sam moved to wake one of the other crew to take their turn for watch, "come on charles, it's your turn to be on watch"

"fine, fine" charles responded groggily as he got up and went to replace sam as watcher

 **six hours later**

the sound of yawning and talking shook qrow awake as he peered back towards this bizarre group of people that crew that vehicle _"how on remanent am I going to explain this to oz?"_ qrow asked himself as he prepared to head to the nearby village that had reported this motley crew

as qrow took flight sam was laying his disassembled rifle on a tarpaulin, cleaning sand and grit out of the barrel and chamber as he asked, "hey trin? You cleaned your gun resonantly?"

"no, not resonantly" trinity replied looking down at her gun

"pass it here, ill clean it while I'm at it" I say as she reaches over and places it next to my disassembled rifle, "you should remember to clean it frequently trin, otherwise it might jam or fail to feed" I lecture to her as I wipe the barrel down with an cloth

"i get it, I just forget to ok?" she says back whilst cleaning her boots with a rag slowly while looking around, "wonder if we'll meet anyone else before getting to vale?" trinity asks as ben replies

"well we will be stopping in a few towns and picking up fuel along the way so we would be meeting new people but we might want to keep a lower profile" ben replies thinking worriedly what would happen if they were found out before they could arrive in vale

"why a low profile ben?, I mean it's quite hard to be stealthy with a 75 tonne tank" charles asks as ben looks to him

"well I'm worried that if we get found out before we introduce ourselves, we might become targets to unknown forces" ben replies as we all look up to him

"i mean he has a point" I point out

 **in the village**

as qrow approaches the town, gliding on a warm breeze he looked down at the damage the town had suffered, _"if they had not helped this town"_ qrow pondered as he flew down towards the ground to transform into his human form _"gotta thank oz for giving me this"_

as qrow began to look around the town listening to people describe the last nights events to him, "so this metal vehicle saved you?" qrow asked a tired woman who was cradling a child in her arms as her other child clung to her leg

"yes, I was running with my children while my husband tried to hold of a grimm then it knocked my husband down on the ground near us, and I just froze"

"then what happened?" qrow asked the woman trying to get an idea of the strength of this vehicle

"a loud explosion, sort of like lightning dust exploding but louder and the grimm just"

"kablewey" the woman's youngest child shouted loudly making the woman smile

"yes dear, it went kablewey" the woman said looking back to the wall in the distance

"then the vehicle came, right?" qrow asked already knowing the answer

"yes it did, I still don't know why" the woman replied concerned as she looks down at her young children

"thanks for telling me that" qrow said as he moved on to find the next person who could tell him more about this vehicle and it's crew, _"i wonder where this crew came from?, atlas"_ qrow pondered as he strolled down the semi-destroyed streets, _"nah, Jimmy would be shoving it in our faces if he had something like that"_ qrow thought as he chuckled to himself _"then who are they?"_

as qrow looks around at the recovering town and sees the damage the grimm have done to it while a group of children crowded around their friend with a helmet like the crew on, "how did you get that helmet?" qrow asked the little girl as she looked up

"the man from the big box gave it to me" she replied sweetly, "are you a huntsman mister?" she asked qrow

"yes, yes I am a huntsman" qrow replies looking down at the little girl as she beamed at him in awe

"can I have your autograph" she asks qrow excitedly, her eyes twinkling with excitement

"fraid not squirt" qrow responds chuckling as he pats her on the head, "keep out of trouble kid" qrow says as he walks away and smiles thinking _"she's not all that different from ruby, wonder how she's doing"_

 **At Beacon**

"RUBY GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT" weiss shouts as yang laughs at their misfortune while blake looks on uninterested

 **now back to our regularly scheduled idiocy**

as qrow lands at beacon tower and gets in the lift he wonders _"i wonder if oz has a new fall maiden selected yet?"_ , as he pushes the number to go to ozpin's office and the lift accelerates upwards towards the waiting headmaster.

As the door of the lift opens, ozpin looks to qrow over a steaming cup of coffee, "what have you found out my friend?" ozpin asks motioning qrow to sit down in the chair in front of him

"well where do I start oz?, the fact that we have the queens spy's in vale, that the massive build-up of white fang for the breach, that they had ATLAS mechs" qrow pauses while taking a swig from his flask, "or has Jimmy boy told you why that happened?" qrow replied sharply

ozpin took a sip of his coffee before replying "i know that the queen has spys qrow, this breach of our defences was surprising but not unstoppable, it wasn't mountain glenn again" ozpin said calmly looking over his coffee at qrow, "is there anything else you know that I should be informed of?" ozpin asks

"has Jimmy told you anything about a 'tank' before" qrow asked getting a raised eyebrow from ozpin

"no ironwood has not told me anything about a 'tank', may I ask where you heard of a 'tank'?" ozpin replies confused by what qrow has said

qrow looked up in suprise but answered "well while I was looking around the southern border of vale a town put a grimm attack alert up and I diverted to fight the grimm, but when I got there I saw a metal vehicle moving away from the town so I moved to follow it"

"strange, very strange did you find out what they were doing there?" ozpin asked qrow intrigued

"well I stayed near their camp when they set up for the night and listened to one of the team talk to himself while the others slept, he mentioned about sharing technology and worrying about upsetting the balance of power or something, he did not seem like he knew where he was that well, talked a lot like he's not from here, thinking about it no one has clothing like that here" qrow explained

"not from here you say?" ozpin asks confusedly, "i doubt that they are not from remnant"

qrow looked back to ozpin and said, "their weapons look nothing like ours, a lot more uniform and boring, like atlas tech but not, if you get what I mean"qrow says thinking back to the weapons they were carrying "I bet my neice would feint over the idea of the new weapons"

ozpin chuckles at that as he says "i wouldn't put it past miss rose", he looks to qrow with a serious expression "but our attention needs to be on the queen and her pawns in our mists, keep an ear out for them but focus on the spy's in our midst"

"will do oz" qrow responds as he moves to leave

"let's hope that this does not come crashing down qrow" ozpin says concernedly

 **back with the crew**

"well I hope that we get to vale within a month or so" I say to the others as I set the tent up at the back of the tank

"charles, you take first watch tonight then and we can catch some sleep then we move out tomorrow so be ready to move by dawn" ben commands as we all settle in for the night

"hey trin wonder if we'll meet some nice people" I ask as I roll over to look at the stars

"well they can't be worse than home that's for sure" trinity joked as we shared a laugh

"night trin, wake me for the watch ok?" I asked trinity as she looked back and yawned

"sure sure night sam"

 **silva* – forest in Latin**

 **well this Is the 5th chapter so yea**

 **sorry if the qrow segment was lackluster, I struggle to write for qrow (although I do like him a lot)**

 **do what you will**

 **give a review or an comment**

 **or don't**

 **I'm not the police**

 **-drbhoom**


	7. Chapter 6-the long road

Chapter 6-the long road

 **A/N not much to say but hey at least it rhymes**

 **Apart from review no.2  
To give you a clue  
**

 **Stino: Alright, I have been following since chapter 4, and although I do like the idea and how it came out, I really do miss the Capitals. That would make it way easier to read. Thats all critic i have for now tho, so you're doing a good job**

 **Thank you for the review and the advice you have given to help me improve this story**

 **Thank you for reviewing and a reminder that a review never hurts anyone, negative or positive; It helps me find flaws and ways to improve**

 **Thank you again and now on with the story**

 _The crew of the lumbering tank awake as the sun rises, Birds call out into the shining morning air while the crew shake the sleep from their eyes_

"How many days has it been since Silva?" I ask Ben while I slice open an MRE* and prepare it

"I would say 4, Why do you ask?" Ben replies, cleaning his boots with a rag

"Just gathering my bearings, The whole new world and what not" I reply casually while I pull out the bean and bacon pouch and put it to cook

"Sam, We are driving in a tank for a few hours and you are eating beans" Trinity dead-pans while the water bubbles warmly

"yep" I reply cheerfully waiting for some warm, steamy food

"you know what happens when you eat beans Sam" Charles says offhandedly opening his own MRE* and dropping down next to me, "you fart like a trumpet Sam"

"It's not that bad Charles, I only fart a bit" I respond smiling

"At least they aren't sprouts, they are a killer" Ben comments

"Ok, Ok I get it I stink" I say as we all move about to get ready to move onwards

"You done that maintenance Trin?"

"Yea I got it done yesterday, Well as good as I can with the stuff we have" she replies

"good on you Trin"

I took out my beans and bacon and began to eat them while the others got prepared or got food for themselves

 _The sun raises its head and gazes down upon remanent with a warm glow the tranquil nature of the rolling hills is abruptly interrupted by the harsh rumbling of steel_

"Are you sure that this is the fastest route to the next village Ben?" I asked holding myself in place as we bounced over the hills at an alarming rate

"I am fairly certain that this is the right way Sam" Ben replies looking out of his hatch towards the surrounding land

"fairly certain?, I hope you are right otherwise we are screwed" I say as I spin a bullet through my fingers

"you best not have got us going the wrong way Ben" Charles said doing a tally on our munition count

"when we get to the village I think one of us should go into it, not all of us" Ben said quickly changing the subject

"why?" I ask before looking up at Ben, "And you still haven't answered my question Ben"

"well Sam I don't want to make us well known until we can make a good first impression" Ben replies glossing over my question

"Then who will go into the village oh great Ben?" Charles says scribbling a number on a sheet of paper

"yea, who will Ben?" Trinity asks shifting the gear

"well who wants to volunteer?" Ben asks us all as I ponder who would be best going into an unknown environment B _en is the best at bargaining with people but tends to go into things very impersonally then there's Trin, she uses her dark humour far too often for this sort of thing but she is very excitable but Charles is far too quiet to do this sort of thing_

 _So I guess that means_ "Ben I'll go into the village" I say making up my mind

"well that's decided" Ben says as Charles pipes up

"on a side note Ben, I don't think we should be using the main gun as often, We're going to run out of rounds quickly if we can't find a way of replacing them" Charles says looking to the count of rounds we have left

"Ok Charles your task now is to find a way to reproduce our ammunition" Ben dictates as Charles does a double take

"I don't see how I can do that Ben"

"We'll figure it out somehow" I say as we drive past a sign

 _As the day stretches on and the path more regular the tank thunders on unopposed_

When we finally pulled up to a stop outside of the village and the whine of the engine spins to a stop as I disembark and prepare to head into the town

"Alright guys I'm off to the town, If I'm not back in 3 hours send a message over the radio" I shout to the others as they murmurer an agreement

"wait, Sam" Ben shouts after me, "leave your helmet and rifle here you idiot"

I stop surprised and do a double take at his words, "leave my helmet and rifle?, are you crazy Ben"

"No Sam, you are going out to find things out" Ben states calmly, "being armed to the teeth does not help you in that"

"ffffiiinnne" I say as I prop my rifle against the tank and place my helmet next to it,"I'm going now" I say as I stalk off towards the town

"You want to bet he's going to do something stupid?" Trinity asks as Charles walks up to her watching Sam walk towards the town

"Knowing him, Definitely" Charles replies

* * *

As I walk into the village and pass by the gradually increasing frequency of homes I peer around at the rustic buildings, "I wonder if I can get a drink here?" I ask myself while people give me odd looks _must be a small village mind set_ I think to myself _I must be able to find something out here_

As I walk around I come across a sign _Terry's Travellers Tavern_ and I chuckle to myself _could have not thought up a sillier name if I tried,_ As I walk through the door and greeted by a bustling atmosphere of drunken joy and tumultuous chatter with the low key talk from a …. Holographic television, How? Why?, This planet confuses me

I sit myself near the holo-screen? What ever it's called And listen to the news Anchor

"In other news the long awaited Vytal festival's location has been chosen as Vale for the site of this great tournament of schools to commemorate the world peace in the aftermath of the Great war and we await for this great festival to take place" The Anchor says getting my interest

"Great war you say, can't be much worse than world war one" I say to myself getting a few odd looks

The Anchor continues onto news about some captured convict, Torchwood or something not that it matters much I guess, What did get my attention was that I was being given a few odd looks from around the tavern, I mean true I am wearing body armour and in camouflage so I guess it's not unexpected but still

As I take a more concentrated look around the room I spot quite a few weapons …. Wait is that a shield with a flail? What would make that a good idea ever? Ok this isn't fair they have what looks like a grenade launcher with a Taser attached, All I have is this pistol on me

As if fate had decided to mock me a group teens walk into this place laughing amongst themselves, The oldest one of the group scans the room before locking onto me "Ey boys what we got here? A soldier man or something?" The guys say's to his friends before walking over, "In your seat no less man" One of his friends say, "Yea why don't you get out of here soldier boy" The leader says with his, what 5-6 friends? behind him

"Do we have to do this now?" I ask as they approach

"Your in my seat soldier boy" The leader repeats, "Get lost before we do something about that"

"Well first mate I'm 25 so I don't know what the hell you lot are on about, And Second I don't see any sign saying reserved seat" I say back probably too casually for my own good

"Well it is you smart ass" The teen fires back getting up in my face

"Now that's hardly fair, With only you getting a seat, What about your mates behind you? They just stand up or something" I state innocently while reaching down towards my holster

"Ok, Thats it smart ass" The teen says while his friends surround me, "We'll make you wish you never was born"

"Well first it's 'you were never born' not 'you never was born'" I say almost chuckling at his bumble, "And second theirs about 7 of you and one of me" I say as I stand up, "Now that's hardly fair now is it?"

"We gonna mess you up" One of the teens say's cracking his knuckles

"Ha, Doubt that mate" I say before I throw a punch into his face and barge through the circle, "So long cunts" I shout as I run out of the tavern while they shout angrily and run after me

Why does this only happen to me? If I had a pound for every time I got into something like this I would be …. Slightly better off, Oh well I guess I should fight them now, As I turn to face the approaching teens I prepare myself, Ok they have numbers but I have skill, This should be fine I think too myself as I run towards the strongest looking one first and reaching out, I pistol whip him in the face before punching him in his stomach and knocking him over onto one of his friends,

Turning as another teen tries to jump me from behind, I side step him and kick him to the ground, "You four just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" I ask then immediately regretting it as two of them pull out knives, "Well you sure do get your point across" I joke pulling out my bayonet*, "Now this is a knife" I say as one of them rush forwards, Slashing towards my chest, As I take the slash into my body armour I smile "Metal meet Ceramic" I then proceed to stab him in the shoulder and whip him across the face with my pistol

"d-don't stand there, GET HIM" The leader shouts to his friends as they step forward apprehensively "We can beat this guy, Just go at once"

I point my pistol at the three "I wouldn't if I were you" as they take a step back "I don't want your mothers to have to lose a son tonight, Just go home" I tell the boys as all the boys run away, "God that was tiring, My armour sure took a beating" I say as I turn to return to the tank

* * *

 _The sun sets gradually in the background as I approach the camp site filled with news and story's about my trip_

"I'm back guys" I say as I walk into the clearing

"What did you find out Sam?" Ben asks as everyone turns to me "And how did you get that scratch on your armour?"

"Well I found out that Vale is holding a festival/tournament to commemorate the peace after a 'Great war' and the scratch is from a fight I got into in the village" I reply as Charles hands Trinity some money

"really Sam, The one time I wanted you not to cause an incident, you did" Charles tells me as he hangs his head comically

As Ben writes down what I've found out I describe the fight to Trinity "so then I whipped the guy in the face"

"noo you didn't Sam, that's so stupid" Trinity said laughing at what I did

"then I said 'Now this is a knife' and the idiot ran at me and slashed at my chest" I said laughing at the stupidity of the teenagers

"Ok guys get some sleep now, we move out tomorrow" Ben says as me and Trinity calmed down and got settled in for the night.

* * *

 _As the day broke the curse of the evil night the forest awoke to the roar of metal, The scream of power and the shout of industry as the tank moved onwards_

"Ben are you sure it's a good idea to be going this early" I asked Ben suppressing a yawn, sipping a canteen of lukewarm tea

"Yes I'm sure of it, News of your little fight will spread quickly in that small village" Ben replies shacking his head, "So much for good first impressions"

Looking back to Ben I reply optimistically, "I doubt that the story will get much farther than the Village, You know with it's small size and what-not", As Ben turns to me with a small smile on his face

"I hope you're right Sam, I sure hope so" Ben replies as we go over a jolt and spill some tea on myself

"Oh come on, Seriously?" I complain, annoyed at my misfortune while Charles stifles a laugh

"Sam how are you this stupid?" Charles asks as I turn to him annoyed

"I don't know, must run in the family I suppose" I say as Charles looks at me incredulously

"why you" Charles reaches towards me, "We're brothers you idiot"

"I know, That's the point" I say laughing

"Hey chuckle brothers, you done yet?" Trinity asks over the radio whilst moving seamlessly over the controls

"Yes Trin, I'm done" I reply as I look out of my optic

 _Days stretch into weeks yet the machine never falters, Not to rain, nor to wind, The machine continues on it's endless march, With unyielding crew and endless gaze they push towards a daunting goal_

* * *

"Alright guys, the next town on this map before the road to Vale is Desras* it is frequented by a lot of traders and huntsmen as a resting spot before Vale from what we know" Ben said as we all look over the spread out map, "Sam, you go in and" Ben started before I cut him off

"And gather more information, Do you want me to look for anything in specific?" I ask Ben as he looks to me

"Yes, In fact if you could locate some fuel for the tank that would be great" Ben asks as I write it down

"ok, so fuel, information, news on this festival that's going on and news about this unrest that's been about in Vale, that everything?" I ask as the others affirms my question

"should I head off now?" I ask Ben as I take my helmet off

"Yes Sam, go into town for an hour and then come back alright?", Ben tells me as I turn to leave

"Back in an hour, got it Ben" I say waving as I walk away

"and Sam try to not cause any more fights" Ben shouts after me

 _Walking into the town and heading towards a public screen which is playing a replay of a resent match_

The Anchor asks his guest his opinion of the match, "well the young lady there had taken a lot of damage from that large attack and this seems to have given her cause to activate her semblance, which is some form of enhancer or absorber but by appearance of her actions lose most of her emotional control"

"So in effect it is similar to adrenaline?" the Anchor asks the guest

"In basics yes, it seems that the similarity to adrenaline caused her to go into a rage, causing this unfortunate accident between herself and her combatant, This accident however could have been avoided"

"Are you saying that this accident could have been avoided by some measure to check the combatants aggression level" The Anchor asks looking to his guest

"No, this seems to be an accident long in the making, the lack of any separative measures to ensure that contact after the match has ended is lax and reliant purely on the combatants, and unfortunately in this case, it failed" The guest tells the Anchor

"Thank you doctor Lovejoy, And now onto other news, the decreased White fang activity in Vale as of late has been a blessing to our hard pressed VCPD officers and under the protection of the Atlas fleet, crime has been at an all time low in the city ensuring a smooth and joyous festival after the breach and unrest as of resent, This is a welcome change to our city, This is Andrews Layton from VCN good evening"

"Well I'm glad things are settling down in vale" I say to myself walking away from the public screen, I hope our entrance will be near the tail end of the festival, lot more focus on the final combatants than on an odd vehicle entering the city, I hope

"Excuse me sir?, do you have a moment?" a young Faunus girl asks me, As I turn to face her I smile

"Yes I do have a moment" I reply looking down at her slightly, "what do you need me for?"

"Just for a few questions Sir" The Faunus girl replies politely motioning me to follow her

"lead on" I tell the Faunus girl as she begins to walk with me in tow

After a short while of walking behind this Faunus girl we stop outside of a large building, "wait here sir if that is alright" she asks politely

"yes, that's perfectly fine with me" I reply waiting outside of the building, I wonder what she wants to ask me?, Probably something very boring, maybe a survey, I hope it's not about local knowledge because, my train of thought is brought to an abrupt halt as a the girl comes out of the building

"sorry for the wait, I just wanted to know your opinion on the treatment of Faunus in the Schnee dust company mines" The girl asked politely holding a pad and a pen

"well, I don't know much about it, but being from mining heritage myself I know that mining is a dangerous job to do, and that with out proper equipment it is very hard and gritty work and from what I've heard they don't use any machinery to help the miners" I tell the girl as she writes down what I've told her

"And your opinion on whether the Schnee dust company is forcing children to work in their mines" she asks excitedly

"well I am not informed enough to give a specific answer but child labour in any sense, in any industry is unacceptable and should not be tolerated" I answer firmly

"And sir to finish off, could I get your name please?" she asks me looking up

"Ok, my name is Sam Coulson" I tell the girl as she looks confused

"It's not a very imaginative name" She comments

"Well It's an old name in my family" I reply proudly

"oh" the girl replies bashfully

"well good day miss" I say as I turn away and begin to walk away, "What a polite girl" I say as I turn the corner down a side ally hoping that it takes me towards the town centre

Walking through the town centre towards the exit I look around and think to myself, Next stop Vale then, Only God knows what will happen I suppose

* * *

 _I leave like how I entered, without fuss or intrigue, towards the tank thinking about what I've learnt_

"Hey guys, guess who?" I say to the others

"Oh, Your back Sam" Ben says in surprise, "I thought you'd be gone for half an hour more", Ben asks jokingly "Get into any fights?"

"No I did not Ben, do you want to learn what I found out or not?" I ask feeling hungry

"Sorry Sam, Carry on" Ben replies pulling out his pad and pen

"Well I found out about something called a 'semblance' which is like some sort of super power or something? I don't understand it myself but it's what the news said and also A Faunus Girl asked me some questions about this Schnee Dust company, still no idea what Dust is but it was about forced labour and that sorts" I tell Ben as he writes down what I've told him

"So these people are essentially superheroes, Am I right?" Trinity asks me poking her head out of her hatch

"Basically" I reply walking over to grab some food

"So we're screwed then?" Trinity asks me pulling herself out of the Drivers hatch

"Sort of, yes" I tell her, "this one had some damage absorbing ability or something"

"That's so unfair, Why can't we have cool ability's?" Trinity complains

"Well Trin, Maybe because we're from a different planet or something" I tell Trinity as she looks up at me

"Oh yea, forgot about that" Trinity replies

"TRIN HOW DO YOU FORGET THAT" I shout at Trinity as she leans away

"Well sooorryy Sam, It's just a lot like home ok?" Trinity replies smiling

"Shut up would you" Charles asks poking his head out of the turret, "I want some quiet time you know"

"With us?" I ask him

"Not likely" Trinity adds

"Everyone go and sleep, We set off to Vale tomorrow" Ben commands as all start to move about preparing to sleep

A chorus of good nights filled the night before blissful sleep took the crew

* * *

 _The machine spewing Black smoke from It's rolling fury towards the glowing Beacon of hope, Shining against the Black storm collapsing against It's light beams_

As the final preparations were made to head into Vale, The hull was cleaned, The lockers were cleaned and organised, Our uniforms were washed as best we could, Our guns cleaned and we got our ceremonial berets out for the next day

"Hey Sam, do you think we'll be fine tomorrow?" Trinity asked me as I took my polished boots off

"I hope so Trin, I hope so" I replied

 **MRE* - Meal Ready to Eat, these are commonly used by the military or for disaster relief as they are very shelf stable and can be stored for a long time while still being able to be eaten**

 **bayonet* - a small knife you would affix to the barrel of a gun for close quarters combat**

 **Desras* - a name I created by mixing random letters together until I created a name I was satisfied with**

 **Now for the really boring, wordy bit**

 **I originally intended to only go one place after Silva but I wanted it to feel like actual time has passed and that they are learning more about the world around them (and that it leaves convenient gaps to add flash back moments) and for other people (Yes you reader), to put your own stories into this AU (yes I've decided to make this into an AU) and I found it challenging filling out the content I wanted to put into this chapter and still make it flow**

 **and this is my currently my largest chapter I've ever written (and it will probably stay like that for some time) at 4038 words  
**

 **feel free to leave a review or a comment**

 **-drbhoom**


	8. Chapter 7-To the Burning Tower

Chapter 7-To the Burning Tower

 **A/N**

 **Lets get answering these reviews, Thank you for leaving a review and I hope you continue to enjoy my story  
Well lets get underway**

 **The first review is from SmoothedBeast36:**

 **Good chapter with no obvious criticism from me. Also looks like they will arrive just as the fall of becon happens if everything else is to go by. Looking forward to seeing the crew and the challenger 2 go through a trial by fire.  
Keep it up. **

**Well thank you, I'm glad that you couldn't find anything to criticize and I'm glad you look forwards to what may come, I'm interested to know how you came to that convolution.**

 **The next review is from firinlightning:**

 **this makes me think, what would a HEAT shell do to one of the VTOL transports that the White Fang used during the fall of beacon**

 **Well I wonder, A shell designed to turn the vehicles own armour against it, I wonder  
But nonetheless I am glad that you are wondering what would happen, I Love what if questions, keep asking and I'll keep answering.**

 **The next review is a long one from Cpt. Lynx:**

 **Hello mate.  
After reading to this point in one go, I want to share my opinion. First of all, this is quite interesting. I'll stay tuned to see where you take this adventure.  
Second, I initially wanted to point out your paraghraphing and the lack of capitals, but you noticed yourself / were pointed out and got that fixed as well.  
And now some things I'd like to know: What tank is the crew driving? Did I miss that somewhere? How do your characters look like? (E.g. Is Trinity really as cute as I think she is?) A short bio comes at the meeting with Oz, I suppose. What gear do they carry? What types of weapons?  
And just for a better understanding: They came out in desert in Remnant, right? That should be the one near Vacuo. Though luck heading for Vale instead of Vacuo. However, you wrote that it was 50 miles to Vale at one point, while they were rolling at 25 mph. How could they estimate a several day / week track there? Unless you forgot a 0 and meant 500 miles.  
Last but not least, I ship Trin and Sam.**

 **I hope this doesn't come off negative in any way, I just want to point out some things I noticed. I'll await your next update.**

 **Greetings from Germany**  
 **Cpt. Lynx**

 **That is a lot of questions and I will try to answer as many of them as I can WITHOUT revealing any plot points  
Lets give this a shot  
First the tank that they are driving is, By the name of the story; A Challenger 2**

 **Second is what the characters look like, Well in height order their hair colour is; Sam is Blond, Charles has black hair, Ben is Ginger and Trinity has brown hair, regarding the rest of their appearance, I'll leave that up to your imagination, I will give information throughout the story via speech and interactions, but apart from that I'll let you have creative freedom over what they look like**

 **Regarding the equipment, I will reveal It throughout the story BUT I do have a list which stays the same and is updated every chapter for how much is used/gained, But for you I've answered these in more detail so you now know secrets of the story BUT don't tell people ok?**

 **Next about the distance part, Yes that was an error on my part But I will come back to my older chapters and change small mistakes like that as I intended it to be 500 miles.**

 **And last but not least, About Shipping:**

 **Now you all are entitled to an opinion about who you think goes together and who doesn't but in the end I decide who does so forcing your opinion upon others is NOT OK, feel free to talk to each other if you want to but don't start fighting about it, It is a story, remember that, BUT there are some I will not tolerate (I.E Sam + Charles, Ruby + Yang), just don't**

 **But thank you Cpt. Lynx for reviewing my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it**

 **Now for A review from A returning visitor, well more of a comment but I'm going to include it anyway, Stino:**

 **Oh, goodness, such lovely Captitalization! Yas!  
It's tedious work, I know, but it's so much better to read!  
If I find the spare time, I'll copy-paste your older chapters into Word, add capitals and some missing punctuation marks, and PM them to you. No promises, but I think I can find the time **

**Well first thank you for telling me about it in the first place, If any of you are struggling to read the story, TELL ME, I can change to help make reading an easier and more fun experience, I don't want anyone not to be able to read this**

 **Second, Thank you for the offer I may take you up on that But you don't have to if you don't have too**

 **Now for the last review, well more of a comment but I'm going to include it anyway, from hzchb11:**

 **similar with "Here We Go Again"**

 **Well I Don't know what that is, If it's a story could you PM me a link, I'm always up for a new read, If not could you explain to me what it is because I've never heard of it before.**

 **Thank you ALL for reviewing**

 **Now onto the event you've all been waiting for, The story**

* * *

 _The Owls hoot and the Cricket's chirp in the silent tranquillity of the slumbering forest, Stars flicker their dying light towards the all Encompassing heavens, pinpricks in the sea of black, hidden by the glow of a bulb bleeding into the sky, heating the frozen emptiness with a burning aura, casting it's glow upon sleeping innocent, waiting for day's embrace._

As the sun rose above the horizon The crew began to awake, "Today's the day" Ben announces straitening his beret

"For what?" I ask looking for where I put my beret

"Meeting Vale and introducing ourselves, idiot" Ben says back hitting me on the back of the head

"Ow, I know that, just thinking if it was something else" I say defencivly

"you forgot, didn't you Sam?" Charles asks dusting his beret off

"No" I shot back as Charles gave me a blank stare, "Ok, I did, You know how forgetful I can be Charles"

"I know, I still don't know how you got through training" Charles said exasperated

"You know I'm as stubborn as A" I start before Charles cuts me off

"A mule, I know, You've said it before" Charles says bored

"Oh yea, I have haven't I" I say stroking the stubble on my face

"Sam, you need to shave for Christ sake" Ben tells me handing me a razor

"Yea Sam, you look like you haven't washed in weeks" Charles tells me

"Well maybe that's because I haven't washed in weeks" I say back

"Sam, go make yourself presentable, We are making a first impression" Ben tells me as he points to a stream, "So don't look like you've been dragged through a bush"

"Ok, Ok, I'll clean up" I say as I stalk away

"Well now that's sorted, lets mount up and wait for the right moment to announce ourselves" Ben says beaconing for us all to embark as I wash my face in a stream

"Ahh, coming, coming" I say as I pull my face out of the stream and wipe it on a rag

"All clean?" Charles asks me as I embark

"Yup, As much as I can be" I reply going through the hatch

"So Ben, What's the plan?" I ask Ben as he tells Trinity to start driving towards Vale

"Well, We'll stop near the edge of this forest and put the forest netting on as we watch one of the checkpoints" Ben says calmly

"So more waiting?, I thought we would just go in" I say

"Well we don't want to cause a panic, Plus with this round being so popular it means more people will be looking towards the action" Ben says as I cotton on

"So they will react slower, meaning we can go farther unnoticed" I finish the line of though smiling

"That's great and all, But how will we know when their fighting, It's not like they are going to be broadcasting it on massive screens or something" Trinity points out

"Hey Trin, They do broadcast it on Big screens" I point out smiling

"Your kidding me, Really?" Trinity says focusing on driving

"Yep, Heard people talking about this fight like it was the biggest thing ever" I Tell her

"Seriously?, That's stupid" Trinity says

"Well It's good for us" Ben says cutting in, "And we're In a good spot as any, Trinity stop us here"

"Stopping" Trinity repeats as the tank shudders to a stop

"Sam, Charles you Get that net covering us ASAP" Ben commands as we both scramble out and rush to drape it over the tank

* * *

"Sooo bored, When are we going to get moving?" Trinity asks moaning and stretching out of her open hatch

"When The Match starts" Ben Replies exasperatedly

"Just as we've said before Trin" I add, looking through a pair of binoculars at the city

"I know, But It's sooo boring just sitting here"

* * *

"Hey Guys, It looks like their starting" Ben says as we look up at him

"We going then?, Shall I try the radio again?" Charles asks Ben as he puts the pack of cards that we were using away

"Yes we are and if you can get onto the frequency that they are reporting the match on, that would be great" Ben replies putting the binoculars away

"I'll try my best, No promises though" Charles says as he reaches over to the radio and starts going through the frequency's

"Trinity, Time for our debut" Ben tells Trinity as she sets us off

"Lets make some noise" I say reaching to the improv CD rack

"What do you want to play Ben?" I ask Ben as I flick through the cases

"The national anthem, if you would" Ben tells me as I reach for a case with the Union Jack on it, "Get it ready to play on my signal"

"Ok Ben, Ready when you are" I tell ben closing the CD reader

"Thank you Sam" Ben replies as Charles pipes up

"I've Got it, putting it on the comms now"

As Charles Plugs the radio into the comms the announcer says, "My word, what a tremendous display from miss Polendina"

"Almost makes you wish you could see what their doing" I say as we hurtle down roads towards what looks like a castle

"Yea, Almost" Charles agrees as I poke my head out of the Hatch

"Must be an amazing show up there" Trinity says as we turn onto what appears to be a motorway

Over the audio there is a gasp and silence

"wonder what must of shocked them" I say looking at the floating stadium

A new voice comes onto the radio after what appears to be some sort of interference, "This is not a tragedy, This was not an accident"

"Ok, That is slightly concerning" I say as the voice continues

"This is what happens when you hand over your trust, Your safety, Your children, To men who claim to be our guardians, But are, In reality, Are nothing more than men"

"Is this some super feminist or something?" I ask aloud as the voice continues it's ominous tirade

"Our academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both."

"That's a dictator if I've ever heard one" Charles says as the voice goes on

"They cling to this power in the name of peace, And yet, What do we have here?"

"I don't know mysterious stranger, Why don't you tell us in this great monologue" I say sarcastically

"One Nations attempt at a synthetic army, Mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil" the voice says ominously

"Wait, hold up, Synthetic army, Pupil?, Are they using School children like gladiators?" I ask shocked by the implications as the voice continues on

"What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl?"

"Ok, What the fuck, Little children?, Atlas, isn't that one of the countries?" I ask as the voice carries on mercilessly

"And what, I ask you, Is Ozpin teaching his students?, First a dismemberment, Now this?"

"Ok seriously, what the fuck is going on here?" I ask as the other pull up blanks

"Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honour and mercy, Yet I have witnessed neither, Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament Would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded it's streets, Or perhaps, This was his message to the tyrannical dictator That has occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with armed forces"

"Called it" Charles says over the ironic silence of the tank

"Honestly? I haven't got the Slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong"

"Well no kidding, the world isn't black and white stupid" I say aloud

"But I know the existence of peace is fragile, And the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves"

"I've heard of ruling with an iron grip but this is ridiculous" Ben says peering out towards the stadium

"As someone who hails from mistral, I can assure you; the situation there is..."

"Go on then" I say egging the voice on

"Equally undesirable, Our kingdoms are at the Brink of war, Yet we, The citizens, Are left in the dark"

"aren't we always?" I ask the others as they agree

"Isn't that the point of Humanity?" Charles asks

"So I ask you, When the first shots are fired, Who do you think you can trust?" the voice finishes before it cuts to static

"Isn't that politics has always worked, Behind closed doors and in fighting?" I ask the others

"Yep, it appears s" Charles begins to reply before a loud warbling siren begins and an automated voice begins

" **ALERT. INCOMING GRIMM ATACK, THREAT LEVEL: 9, PLEASE SEEK SHELTER IN A CALM AND ORDERLY MANNER** "

"Well that's one way to start a panic" I say sarcastically

"Sam Shut up, We need to get ready for combat" Ben tells me before commanding Trinity, "Trinity pull over and stop"

"Why are we stopping?" Charles asks as the tank slows to a stop

"Get your armour on, Sam if we see civilians, Your the one to get out and help them" Ben commands as I give him an incredulous look

"But I'm the Gunner, Why am I going out?" I ask confused twisting to put my body armour on

"We can't risk using the main gun in these streets, And we'll tear through our ammunition very quickly if we aren't careful"

"Alright, Got ye" I say preparing myself for the chaos of combat

"And Charles, Can the radio transmit on that same frequency?" Ben asks

"Yes, I think so, are you thinking of doing what I think your going to do?" Charles asks moving over to connect the CD player to the radio

"Put My Boy Willie* on the radio if you would" Ben asks as Charles starts plugging components into other components

"Are you sure about that this?" Charles asks as he hovers his hand over the transmit button

"Wait, before you play it, Can I say a few words on the radio" Ben asks as Charles sighs

"Yes you can, Let me patch it through now" Charles says as he fumbles with some more wires before giving Ben a countdown, "5, 4, 3" he says before motioning with his fingers 2 and one before pressing the transmit button

"Hello there people of Vale, I realise that you must be terrified at the moment with all this Grimm and what not, But don't Worry, I'm not going to ask you not to panic, It's natural to panic if this sort of thing happens, Just don't loose trust in your fellows, Because the moment you do, The Grimm have already won, Now for a lovely music number to relax your nerves" Ben says as he motions Charles to end his feed and start playing

 **A/N The song I am referring too is the Royal Tank Regiment song 'My Boy Willie' as they are Part of the Royal Tank Regiment, but the song I listened to writing this next part is Winged Hussars by Sabaton, Play either, it's up to you but My Boy Willie is a softer song and The Winged Hussars is a heaver song**

"shall we begin?" Ben asks as I strap my helmet on

"Yes, I think We should Ben, Lets Show them the Power of a True army"

"Fear is naught*" Charles says as Trinity gets us rolling towards heavy fighting

 _With Weiss and Blake_

"This can't be happening" Weiss said to Blake in disbelief

" _I'm heading to the docks near the courtyard, The White fang are releasing Grimm into the school"_ Yang said over the scroll

"The White fang is here!?" Blake asked concerned when suddenly she could hear Grimm over the scroll, "Yang!"

" _Ughh, Gotta go, Be careful"_ Yang said over the scroll before ending the call as Grimm ran around Weiss and Blake

"Blake, What are we going to do?" Weiss asks Blake as She raises her scroll again

"We're going to the docks, And we're doing our jobs" Blake replies typing into her scroll

 _With the Crew_

"Is this a market?" I ask looking through my optic as the machine guns rattle into the night

"It would appear so Sam" Charles says reloading the coaxial machine gun

"Sam, Get out and help those teens, Looks like they are frozen in fear" Ben commands as I Grab my Rifle and Leap out of the Tank

"Right, On it" I say as I begin to fight my way towards the two teens standing still in the chaos

 _With Blake and Weiss_

"Weiss We need to get to Beacon" Blake Shouts over the commotion looking towards the sky for the locker

"Blake. What is that?" Weiss asks Blake as she points to a strange Vehicle firing upon Grimm tearing through them

"I Don't know, How am I supposed to know What it is Weiss" Blake replies before Hearing a Burst of Gunfire behind her

Turning She sees the dissipating corpse of a Beowulf and a person in a strange uniform Running towards her

"YOU BOTH NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" He shouts at them Both running towards them, "You Do Not want to get caught up in the crossfire"

"Who are You?" one of the teens wearing white asks me as if she hadn't noticed the chaos around her

"I would like to know that as well" The Emo looking one asked to my confusion

"Now is not the Place Nor the time for that, What you need to do is get to safety" I say as I hear an impact behind me

Turning around I see a locker in a small crater, "Ok, How did that get there?" I ask as the Emo girl walks up to it and removes... a sword pistol?

"Took long enough to get here" The one wearing white says calmly

"Am I the only one confused by what just happened?" I ask the two teens blinking rapidly

"Are you with that … thing over there?" the one wearing white asks me

"Yes I am, I'm one of the crew but that's beside the point" I answer before turning back to the two teens, "Where did that locker come from?"

"From Beacon of course, Where else?" The teen wearing white replies calmly as another locker lands and she retrieves her weapon

"And Beacon is?" I ask looking at the two as they are taken aback

"How can you not know what Beacon is?" the one wearing white says exasperated looking incredulously at me

"Because I'm not from here?" I reply confused

"Never mind that, We need to get to beacon fast, The White fang are dropping Grimm into the school" The Emo one says

"How far away is it from here" I ask the pair as they look at me in surprise

"About a Mile from here, Why?" the one wearing White tells me as I run a quick calculation in my head

"I can get you there in about a minute" I tell them both as they look at me in shock

"What are you standing there for, Lets get moving" I tell them as I run towards the tank with them both in tow

 _With the Tank_

"The Grimm are nearly gone from this area" Charles says over the comms

"Now we're waiting on Sam to get a move on" Ben says looking around with the machine gun

"Hey Guys, I'm Back and with some people who know an area we can help in" I shout to Ben Jumping onto the tank and climbing into the turret followed by the two teens from before

"Sam, Why did you bring those teenagers with you?" Ben asks as they climb onto the back of the tank

"Well they are Huntresses and heading to the school that is under attack currently" I tell Ben as he understands the gravity of the situation

"Those things attacking a school?" Ben says grimly, "Is it like Al-Gamhikab?" Ben asks

"I hope not" I reply as Ben orders Trinity to go Full speed towards Beacon

"You Both might want to hold onto something" Ben tell's the girls as they grab onto the turret as we being to accelerate

* * *

As we hurtle through the streets, shooting as we go towards the looming presence of Beacon

"We Got a Plan?" I ask Ben as I hand him a new Box of ammunition

"Try to help the defenders and provide heavy support if we can" Ben replies Grabbing the Box and loading it into the machine gun

"That's the front entrance" The one wearing white points out to us, "The school is beyond that"

"How strong is it?" Ben asks Her

"It's a gate made of steel" The Emo one says

"Thank you Emo girl" Ben tells her as he commands Trinity to ram through it

"My Name Is Blake" Blake tells us as we near the gate

"That's nice," Ben replies looking to Charles, "Charles, Play the entrance music would you"

"With pleasure" Charles says as he flicks a switch labelled ' _dramatic entrance_ '

 **A/N I think the choice is obvious for entrance music but for those who don't know, Its the Rise of the Valkyries and if you want to listen to it properly start it at 1:35**

"What is this? Weiss" Blake asks Weiss as we hurtle towards the gate

"It's A Classic from us to you" I say as beyond the gate people turn towards the Gate confused, Even the Grimm look towards the Gate with their small brains confused by the sudden music and rumbling

"FEAR NAUGHT*" The Crew shout as we crash through the gate confusing everyone at the strange sight as the Two Huntresses jump of the back and we open up with our machine guns

"Just like training" Charles says as he unleashes lead into the Grimm as we slow down to engage more targets

"I doubt that they would think something like this would happen Charles" I tell him as I look around and see some robot soldiers fighting the Grimm

"I never though I would be fighting with robots" I say as the robots all stop shooting and their visors turn red, "And I never though I Would be fighting against Robots either"

"Wait what?" Charles asks doing a double take

"Oh this isn't good" I say as the robots turn and begin to shoot at the other defenders

"Don't Talk about it, Shoot them" Ben commands as he opens fire on them, destroying them

* * *

The students are all fighting against the Robots and the Grimm as we drive round the corner to offer heavy support to them as they fight the attackers

"They are impervious to our MG's" Charles says as a girl with rabbit ears get knocked back like others

 _With the students_

"Uhh, this Bad" Neptune says as his and Coco's rounds do nothing to the Paladin

"Well, I guess now's a better time than any" Coco says, "Velvet!"

"Really?" Velvet says excitedly

"Just make them count" Coco tells her As Velvet walks up to The Paladin

 **A/N now for this part not much changes But I'm still going to do it and you'll see what happens**

"What are you doing?, She's Going to get hurt!" Weiss exclaims towards Coco

"Just watch" Coco replies as Velvet holds out her hand and a Holographic scythe forms in her hand

 _With the crew_

"Ok, I have to admit that is pretty cool" I say as I watch the fight with a pair of binoculars

 _Back with the students_

As one of the Paladins charge up a powerful beam to fire at Velvet, She jumps out of the way just in time to come back down and slash at the Paladin with the Holo-scythe, Before changing it into Weiss's rapier and blocking a punch from The Paladin Knocking it back before rapidly striking it,

Before changing the rapier into Yang's Shotgun gauntlets and punching It's face plate before jumping back and launching multiple shotgun blasts into the Paladin,

Before Then Turning the Gauntlets into Blake's sword-Rope combination before Grabbing onto the fist of the Paladin and swinging around it as it spins, wrapping it's legs in Holo-Rope and tripping it over

As she Turns to the Other Paladin, who was throwing a punch At her, She Slices its 'hand' off Before throwing the sword Into It's face plate,

Before Turning into Coco's Mini-gun and Shooting it constantly Before Turning it into Nora's Hammer and and meeting one of it's punches half way, Before slamming it into the Ground with an overhead strike

 _With the crew_

"I would not want to piss her off In any way" I say

"Yea, If any poor sod tries to bully her, He is in for a surprise" Charles furtherers

 _In Vale_

"ACHOO"

"Mr Winchester, This is Hardly the Time for that

 _Back to the students_

Turning to the Paladin from Before, Turning Nora's hammer into Penny's Swords **A/N RIP PENNY** and fanning them out Before back flipping of the Damaged Paladin And Cutting it's 'arms' off Before focusing the blades together to create A Beam of Energy, Firing it at the First Paladin, Before Being Punched in the Side By the Paladin And getting knocked back

 _With the crew_

"Sam, I want you to target That Robot" Ben commands as I rotate the turret

"Right, Charles Load APSFDS" I tell Charles as He moves to load the Projectile, Charge And Vent Tube

 _Back with the students_

As everyone begins to Fire at The Paladin, Trying to destroy it,

Weiss runs up to The Paladin and a Large Glyph Forms in the air behind her and under her as she Runs to get In front of Velvet, Before Raising her Rapier and lowering her head,

Blocking the Paladins Strike with A Glowing Giant Sword That had Formed above her Head, Then knocking it back and slicing down, Cutting Through it Like a metaphorical Hot knife through butter

 _With the crew_

"Well go Her then" I say as I look through the optic before feeling a slight rumbling

"That can't be good" I say as a Larger Robot Runs into sight and looks towards the Students

"Sam, Aim At" Ben begins before I cut him off

"On It" I say sighting in the Robot

 _With the Students_

"You Have got To Be kidding me" Sun says Slumping his Shoulders as the Paladin Starts to Charge at them

The students ready their weapons for another Fight As the Paladin gets closer

"Any idea How we're Going to take this Thing Down?" Sun asks Neptune

"Shoot it I guess" Neptune replies aiming his Gun at the Paladin, Suddenly a lout explosion can be heard

 **BOOM**

 **WHTHIP**

 **CLANG**

The Paladin Is Hit By something That Tears Right through the Armour of Paladin and out the Other Side, Causing the Paladin To explode

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Sun Shouts Looking around for the source as Everyone is shocked

"Ooh renny, Do you think I Can do that with _melgahid_?" Nora asks Ren Bouncing up and down, Looking for the Source of the shot

 _With the crew_

"Good Hit Sam, near perfect shot" Ben tells me as Trinity Gets us moving to look for more of those Robots to destroy

"Hey Charles, you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask Him holding up a CD labelled _'fife + drum'_

"You read my mind Sam" Charles Says as I Hand Him the CD

"Ben can we?" I ask Ben as he looks down smiling, "Lets Make England proud, Play it"

* * *

"Are you getting this thing Mercury?" Emerald asks pointing to the Grimm running through the streets"

"I'm Getting all of it" Mercury replied, "It's amazing what can happen with a little miss trust"

"I'm pretty annoyed that some bumbling fool managed to send a message out, On our broadcast as well" Emerald added looking at beacon and the Battle that was going on

"I'm surprised their doing this well" Mercury said panning over the Fighting at Beacon

The sound of drums and flutes echo through the air, "Hey Em, You hear that?" Mercury asked looking away from the scroll for a moment

"Yea, I Hear it, Just Can't see it" Emerald replied confused

"Wait, At Beacon, Look" Mercury pointed at a strange Vehicle

 _With the students_

"What is that music?" Weiss asked Looking around for the source

"Hey!, what's that over there?" Neptune asked pointing to a sand coloured vehicle

As the Sand coloured vehicle drove towards and then past them they felt the ground shake a little as it passed

"Weiss, you're Ok, Have you heard from Ruby?" Yang asks and Weiss Shakes her head, "What about Blake?"

"She went after an Alpha, And some members of the White fang" Weiss said leaning against her rapier

"You look for Ruby, I'll meet up with Blake, And what's with the Music?, You know what, Tell me later" Yang said as she ran off looking for Blake

 _With the crew_

"Sam, after that blond Girl" Ben says, "I have a bad feeling about Her running off on her own"

"On it Ben" I say as I get out of the turret, "Your feelings have Never been wrong yet Ben" I say as I close the Hatch behind me

 _with Blake_

"This Could Have Been OUR Day! Can't you see that?!" Adam Shouts at Blake

"I Never wanted THIS!" Blake Shoots back, "I wanted equality, I wanted peace"

"WHAT YOU WANT IS IMPOSSIABLE!" Adam Shouts at Blake before Hitting her, sending her to the ground, "But I Understand, Because all I want … Is you, Blake" Adam says before Kicking Blake's Gun away

"And As I set Out upon This world And deliver The Justice mankind so Greatly deserves" Adam says bending down, "I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love"

"BLAKE" Yang calls out while blasting a White fang grunt, "Where are you?!"

"Starting with Her" Adam says standing up and stabbing Blake

"Huh? Yang says turning to Adam with her shock turning to anger, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"no..." Blake says weakly, "Please …" As Yang's Fury and Semblance combine launching her with a shotgun blast, hurtling towards Adam

Adam swings downwards once Separating Yang's right arm from the elbow sending her form hurtling towards the floor

Blake jumps in front of Yang's unconscious form, "Why Must you hurt me, Blake?" Adam says as he swings where Blake's Head used to be, slicing through shadow as The real Blake ran With Yang's Unconscious form

As Blake runs past Me with the Blond Girl minus most of an arm, I look back to see a Guy with red hair, a Grimm like mask and a black suit walk towards me, Sword at the ready

"You the one that cut that lass's arm off?" I ask the figure before me

"Yes, Move aside or die Human" The figure demanded stepping forwards

"Can't let you hurt the wounded mate" I tell him calmly

"Then you will die, Human" the figure said

"I swear there's a joke somewhere in this" I say to myself as we stand there like springs

The Figure runs at me with His Sword at the ready to Draw and Quarter me, I roll to a side and fire a few rounds of into him, He raises his Sword to block them but a few Hit him, "Did you hear that you shouldn't bring a Knife to a Gun fight?" I Say jokingly, earning a grimace from the Figure as he points his Swords sheath at me

He Fires His shotgun/sheath at me as I try to dodge but just end up taking most of them to the chest and getting knocked flat onto my back, "Ow, That fookin' hurt, Did not expect that" I say as the figure walks over to me

"You Die Today, Human" the Figure says standing over me, "Any last words of you pitiful existence?"

"Yes, how do you feel about a nutcracker?" I ask causing him to pause to think, Giving me the perfect opportunity

As the figure is distracted for a moment trying to figure out what I said I jump up and tackle him knocking His sword to the Ground, As the figure is shocked by the sudden Change in situation as I Pin him to the ground and hit him in the face with my rifles butt-stock, Knocking Him out

"Christ that hurts" I say standing up placing a hand on where he shot me, "I hope he didn't break any of my Ribs"

A White fang grunt runs headlong into me as I look down at him raising an eyebrow, "Mind watching where your going lad"

This causes the Grunt to try to punch me, as I block the punch with my left arm I swing for his unprotected sides, winding him, causing him to drop to the floor gasping for breath

I leave the Grunt on the Ground gasping for breath as I know he will get up again soon enough as I make my way towards the Tank

 _With the crew_

"lets head into the city next" Ben said, "help any wounded or unable people get to the safe zone"

"Sounds good" Charles replied looking around for Sam so they could move on

"Here comes Sam now" Ben tells the others as I run headlong towards the tank

jumping into the turret I ask, "What's the Plan Ben?"

"We are going Back into the city" Ben tells me as I plug my headset in

"Really?, How come?" I ask confused looking at Ben

"It gives us the Best Chance to Provide support and assistance" Ben replies looking at a map

"All right" I say before realising something, "Am I going to be Jumping out again?"

"Probably" Charles says looking down from his binoculars, "You're the only one That can at the moment"

I sigh in defeat as the tank start to head towards the city

* * *

we drive carefully through the streets, being careful not to hit anything or damage any of the buildings … well rubble

"I would not want to be in one of those Aircraft when they go down" I say looking at the remains of one of the Aircraft that crashed

"I would think Being where it is Crashing would be worse" Charles says Grimly

"Yea, I have to agree with you on that one Charles" I tell him thinking about what I would be like when one of them goes down on you

I shudder at the thought as we stop to look for any survivors who might of survived the crash

"Sam you Go search near the front of the Ship, Charles you near the rear and Trinity you look in the Rubble, Alright Fan out" Ben commands as the Three of us disembark to start searching, "And Report in over the radio every-so-often"

"Got it Ben" Charles says working his way over to the rear of the Crashed Ship

"Good luck Guy's" I shout to the others as I work my way to the front of the Ship

"If anyone survived this I will be impressed" I say working my way around the outer edge of the Ship

"I mean it must be both their lucky day" I tell myself walking to the impact point, "And the worst day of their life"

 _Sniffle_

"Hello?" I Shout out hearing sniffling near me as I look around for the source of the sniffling, preying that I'm not hearing things I work my way towards the source where I come across a … little girl?

"Are you hurt?" I ask the little girl as she turns to face me, tears streak her face as she is holding a bowler hat and a cane in her hands tightly, As if her life depended on them

"You can't be out here, It's not safe" I tell the Girl, Making my way towards her slowly as she looks at me frozen in place

"Are you looking for someone?" I ask the Girl motioning to her with my hand to come to me, concern flashing across my face

"Do you want me to Help you find them?" I ask the Girl as She Bursts Into fresh tears at my words, "Oh you poor thing" I say walking over to the crying Girl and carefully wrapping her in a warm hug stroking her head as she cries into my shoulder, "They're Gone aren't they?" I ask the Small Girl who nods sniffling as I stroke her head trying to comfort her as I sit down with her and start to rock her like a small child, "It's ok, I've got you, You're safe Now" I tell the girl softly as she calms down a little

My radio suddenly crackles into life, "Sam, Found any survivors?" Ben asks over the Radio as I reach over and respond, "Yes I have, A small girl, Maybe going into Shock or mild PTSD, Unsure at this current moment, I'll keep you posted"

"Received and understood, Be careful out there" Ben says before the radio falls silent

"Come on then, errr what ever you name is" I Say to the Girl in my arms getting a small smile and a giggle out of her, "I'm going to call you Little-Lizzy* from now on" I tell the Girl putting on a serious face as I stand up with her in My arms making her giggle again, "Come on, Lets get you to the safe zone" I tell the Girl as she looks worried and shakes her head, "No?, Why not?" I ask her as she points to a destroyed Robot, "Oh, You don't want to be near those Robots again do you?" I say as She nods her head, "Where do you want to go then?" I ask the Girl as she thinks before pointing towards the city confusing me, "But you don't want to go to the Safe zone? Don't you?" I ask her confused before coming up with an realisation, "Is it because you have friends in The city?" I ask as she nods again, "And you can point it out on a map?" I ask and she nods again smiling, "Let's go then" I tell her before walking carefully towards the tank with her in my arms.

* * *

"So this is the only survivor we could find?" Ben asks as We talk about what we found or the lack there of

"It appears so Ben" I tell him looking to the Girl sitting on some rubble near by, "Do you think we should take her to her friends Ben?" I ask him while Ben ponders it

"Well from what you've told me, I believe we Should But we will Need to leave quite soon afterwards" Ben tells me seriously

"I can agree with that, We don't want to attract much more attention to ourselves than we already have" I tell Ben as He looks to the Tank

"Let's get on with it then" Ben tells me

"Bring her over here would you?" Ben adds as I wave Little-Lizzy over, "Can you point to where your friends are then?" Ben asks as she nods and points to a place on the Map

"Lets mount up then" Ben says as He tells Charles and Trinity to get in

"Sam you stay on the outside to make sure She doesn't fall off" Ben adds as I sigh and help Lizzy up onto the Back of the tank

"Trin, Please Don't do any sharp turns" I ask Trinity as she climbs in through her hatch

"I Can't promise I won't But I'll try" Trinity says Back a bit too jolly for my liking

"You might want to hold onto something Lizzy" I tell her as I Grip onto a Bar, She nods and wraps her arms and legs around my torso  
"I guess that works, Just hold on tight" I tell her as we start to move forwards

* * *

"CHRIST WATCH OUT" I shout over the coms as I duck again as we pass under a traffic light that nearly removes my Head

"BE CAREFULL" I Shout, looking down to see if Lizzy is alright

"You ok?" I ask her as she nods shakily, "Good, Don't worry we're nearly there" I tell her as we  
turn onto an elevated road

* * *

"I hate all of you" I tell the others as the laugh their asses off as I climb down of the Back of the tank with a shaking Lizzy Holding onto my Chest for Dear life, "Look at her, She's shaking like a leaf"

"Ok, We might have gone a little over board there but you have to admit it was a little fun" Charles says smiling as he hops down from the turret

"I'm not going to deny that But you could have hurt Her" I tell the others as Ben rubs the back of his head

"Yea we did go a Bit too far, Sorry Sam" Ben says apologetically

"It's ok Ben" I Tell him as he looks up, "Right Lizzy?" I ask her as she nods nervously before getting down and waving goodbye

"Stay safe Lizzy" I shout after her as I wave as well until she is out of sight

"So we heading to the forest again Ben?" I ask Looking around

"I don't think so, Too many Grimm will still be hanging around I would think" Ben says thinking aloud

"Where can we go then?" I ask Ben as he looks at a Map

"Maybe head towards the docks, maybe see if we can get onto a boat and see if we can help some more people for supplies"

"Maybe head to that island there" I Say looking to the Map and pointing to an island not far off the coast

"Maybe Sam, We'll have to see, But lets get out of the City first before we talk about this any more" Ben says as we all climb back into the Tank and head for the closest exit to the city

* * *

"It's crazy to think that that was a city not even a couple of hours ago" I tell Trinity while standing on top of a hill

"Yea, It's sad seeing how quickly so many lives can be changed forever" Trinity replies sadly looking over the Burning and destroyed City

"We need to find out who did this" Charles adds standing beside me

"And we shall bring hell upon them" Ben finishes as a burning passion blazes inside of us all towards the perpetrators of this act

"As past generations have done before us, We shan't rest until the enemy defeated" I say without a doubt in my mind about what must be done, "As Fear is naught"

* * *

 **My Boy Willie* - A marching song of the RTR (Royal Tank Regiment), I have never served in the Armed forces and I do not claim to have done so but the Characters are part of it (partly because they are the first Tank to ever be in Remnant and The RTR was the first Armoured Unit to be created in the world so I thought it would be fitting**

 **Fear Naught* - the Motto of the RTR and unfortunately I don't know the back story to it**

 **Little-Lizzy* - A name I came up with as she is a small character and that the current queen of England is Queen Elizabeth the second so I took some inspiration from her**

 **Sorry this took so long to write but as you can tell from the Amount of words in this I lied in my last Chapter, But I had so much I wanted to do in the way of world building and plot without it feeling forced or spread over multiple chapters (Which personally annoys me) so I just Wrote it all in this as one chapter**

 **To give you an idea of how long this took, I started the ideas immediately after finishing the last chapter and got writing**

 **If you spot some mistakes please forgive me as I am only able to do this raw But feedback and reviews are appreciated Greatly**

 **more will be coming soon but don't expect it to be regular or consistent**

 **hope to see you again**

 **A tired writer**

 **-drbhoom**


	9. Rememberance

SC*-remember

 **A/N**

 **This is a short Chapter to commemorate the centenary of the end of the first world war that ended on the 11th minute of the 11th hour on the 11th day of the 11th month 1918  
(This chapter will not be cannon to the timeline)**

 **To all those who serve or have served; This is for you**

 _The trees wave slowly in the breeze, silent in their cheers; echoing the cacophony of the absent guns_

"Peaceful, Isn't it?" I ask Ben, Standing vigil, looking over the barren field

"It's ironic" Ben says turning to face me, "Seeing what happened here"

"Yea, It's like nature itself is paying respect to those who entered her embrace" I tell Ben looking around

"A few minutes to go yet" Charles says walking up to join us

"Thanks for telling me Charles" I say looking down at my watch as it ticks towards eleven, "Got the sound set up?" I ask Him as he stands next to Ben

"Yep, got it set up ready" Charles replies, "Got it set to play when it hits eleven" Charles says proudly

"Good job Charles" I tell him turning to Trinity, "Trin, You got the camera set up?" I ask her as she gives a thumbs up from the camera

"Set it off and get over here then" Ben tells her as the seconds tick by on my watch

As Trinity joins me on my left, The Last Post begins to play as my watch hit's eleven o'clock

* * *

 **Flash Forwards**

"So, What are you doing in this?" Yang asks as she watches us stand silently on the screen

"Remembering the Fallen" I tell her as she looks confused

"Yea, But why the trumpet?" Yang asks

"It's a Bugle Yang" Weiss corrects before turning to me and asking, "But how many people died?"

"Ten Million Soldiers and Seven Million Civilians" I reply solemnly as they look at me in shock

"Did you say Seven MILLION civilians!?" Weiss asks shocked at what I said, "That Can't be right, Can it?"

"Unfortunately, It is, The First world war claimed many lives" Ben answered as the others paled at his words

"Did you say First?" Blake asks looking shocked, "Does that mean there were more?" Blake asked terrified at the implications of her question

"Sadly, there was a second world war" I answer her question looking at them as their faces fall, "The total deaths in the Second world war is estimated to be around 80 Million deaths, With about 50 to 55 Million Civilians in that count" I tell them

"Why do you celebrate so much death?" Ruby asks as I look to her confused

"We don't celebrate it, We remember it, So that we shall never forget their sacrifices and learn from them so we never have to go to war on that scale ever again" I tell her

"But" Ruby starts before I cut her off

Pulling out a poem I look down to it and read, "They shall not grow old, as we that are left grow old", I say taking a breath and continuing, "Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. At the going down of the sun and in the morning we will remember them"

"You may not understand their sacrifices" Ben says standing up, "Nor do you know why they went to fight"

"But we remember them" Charles adds standing up and moving next to Ben, "Lest we forget why we are here today"

"And if the need ever rises again" Trinity says putting a hand on Yang's shoulder, "We soldiers of the British Army, Will go and Fight again"

"Be it alone" I add with a sense of finality, "Or with allies across the globe"

"But why would you fight in a war that is not yours to fight?" Blake asks

"Because it is right" I say looking up to the sky, "Lest we forget That"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the slightly rushed Chapter but I felt the need to write something for Remembrance day (Yes I know it's the day after) and we will be back to the regular story soon But I felt that with all that is going on in the world at the moment that spending some time looking back and remembering is not a bad thing**

 **SC* - Special Chapter**

 **And to those who serve or family serve, Be it past or present  
Thank you  
For allowing us all to live freely**

 **-drbhoom**

" **They Shall Not Grow Old"**


	10. Chapter 8-Steel hearts

Chapter 8-Steel hearts and flightless birds

 **A/N**

 **Let's start with these reviews to kick this chapter off**

 **Let's kick this off with another review from the regular Cpt. Lynx:  
LMAO, I thought about Sabaton's Winged Hussars as entrance music as well. :D Nothing better than a tank blasting Sabaton.  
Thanks for your answer, again, and don't worry, I'll keep it and I also just stated my opinion, not interested in starting a shipping war.**

 **Take your time to rest, mate.  
Greetings  
Cpt. Lynx**

 **Thank you for the Review again Cpt. Lynx, I'm Glad that the music fitted with the entrance, And Thank you for not starting any shipping wars …. yet, Thank you for the review again and I hope you continue to enjoy this story and offer your ideas and opinions**

 **Next up is a review by Guest:  
I like how you know the difference between our Earth's military and technology compared to Remnant's, unlike other authors on this site who when they create a Halo/RWBY story, they have the UNSC outclassed by both Atlas and Hunters who can supposedly go toe-to-toe with and demolish Spartans because of bullshit Aura. **

**Yes I fully agree with you there, Aura may be a layer of armour but armour can break and has done, Unfortunately I also see a lot of this image that They are weaker than Soldiers, I shall remind people that they are still children mostly, and while the semblances will give them an edge the actual Human v Human experience is lacking considerably, Note that I am not saying that they are not advanced; quite the opposite but the direction of technological development is quite different, I won't go too in depth here but I will explain it later on in the story.**

 **Next up is a review from 0372 Oorah:  
White Phosphorous rounds and then HE rounds . Big fucking boom. **

**Well I agree fully with you there, Big fookin boom, (love the name by the way, no idea what it means but still)**

 **And now we have a short review from Devil Dog E4:  
Oorah! Best of luck to ya mate.**

 **Thank you for the luck, don't know if you are saying Oorah as a greeting, a statement or refering to 0372 Oorah; if it is about the militaristic side of it, you've got the wrong army but still, so I say Tally ho to you good sir.**

 **And to finish off we have a review from ExS-DrIfTeRr:  
She? from what i understand British women weren't allowed in combat positions until around 2013 and even then it took until 2016 for all exclusions to be lifted**

 **The Iraq war started 20th Mar 2003 and lasted till the 18th Dec 2011**

 **Ok; there's a bit to cover for this one but thank you for reviewing this and I will now try to clear it up a bit for you  
to start off when the crew left it was 2013 as I quote "** **'01' but here we are 12 years later" but I will update what Is written to be accurate but as I don't have a proof reader it is up to me to spot things like this so thank you for pointing this out**

 **Now on to the point of Trinity; To clarify women have been serving in combat roles since the gulf war in 1991 but for further clarity I created the characters before I had an idea of the full story and there is some creative liability's here and there but I like to be as Historically accurate as I can be but creative comes before historical.**

 **And finally onto the point of when It is set, I know that the main forces left the country in 2011 but some troops stayed behind as part of a peacekeeping force and I have also taken some creative license with this, But thank you for the criticism so I can hopefully clear this up for you.**

 **Keep on reviewing and I'll keep answering them for you**

 **Now onto the story**

* * *

 _The city smoulders in the daybreak with monstrous beasts roaming the streets; spreading fear like a plague, spreading and infecting all who were comfortable and safe, only for their walls to come crashing down; But in the darkest of hours, The Brightest light shine; Hope, Burning The dark to ash_

 **Two days after TFOB***

"What's the plan Ben?" I ask looking over a map

"I think we should try to get some distance from Vale" Ben says calmly pointing to a small island of the coast, "I think one or two of us should head to this island, See if we Can't get any information from there"

"Why not go to the safe zone?, There's bound to be information there" I ask Ben pointing to the space near the docks

"Because there will be a lot of Military presence and if they see us they will be suspicious, We are an unknown here with no allies here" Ben tells me, "That's why an island near the coast where most of the people will want to go to as a stepping stone to get away"

"Meaning that there will be less checking there than in the safe zone" I finish the thought realising how this could lay out, "But what about the tank?"

"I think Me and Charles should stay with the tank, With you and Trinity going to the island" Ben says as Trinity and Charles take notice

"So What's Happening then?" Charles asks walking over with Trinity in toe

"Yea, What we doing, Are we shooting something?, I'd like to shoot one of those black things" Trinity asks excitedly

"Trinity, You and Sam will be going to this island to get information" Ben tells her pointing to the island again

"But isn't that what Sam dose?" Trinity asks confused

"Well you'll be there for a while" Ben replies looking up from the map, "maybe after winter to let things calm down a bit around here"

"Why don't we keep you posted with the radios?" I ask Ben looking to the tank, "Surely you could pick it up with the radio in the tank"

"That could work" Charles says looking up, "We'd need a set time for communication so we don't waste power or fuel though"

"we could only use one radio on our side but take multiple batteries" Trinity suggests pointing to her radio, "like change one when one runs out"

"And if we lose one radio it won't matter because we'll have the other as a back up" I add putting the plan together in my head, "meaning we can stay in communication for longer"

"we might struggle communicating though, As the distance is a bit far" Charles points out

"I guess we'll have to go on the coast to communicate then" I say clapping my hands and standing up, "We should start getting ready, Charles do we still have that CBRN* gear?"

"Yea, We got the old woodland MK4* though, S10* as well" Charles replies, "Why do you ask?"

"They offer a bit more protection from the elements than our Uniforms do, That and they are waterproof" I tell him grabbing the rolled up suit from a locker and placing it next to a bag

"I guess that makes sense, Won't it get quite hot though?" Charles points out

"You make a fair point" I acknowledge grabbing some MRE's and layering them in the Bag on top of a folded tarpaulin

* * *

"Hey Sam, You ready yet?" Trinity asks as I tie the rolled up Suit to the top of the Bag

"Just finished" I tell her lifting the bag to show her, "You got you're kit ready?"

"Yea, I was waiting for you to finish before we get moving" Trinity says pointing to her ready kit

"Sorry for taking so long Trin" I say apologetically rubbing the back of my head

"It's fine Sam, I'm used to it" Trinity says causing me to grin slightly

"You always were used to my stupidity" I tell her reminiscing

"Well You always had time for me" Trinity says grinning as I put the Bag on my back and look to the sky, "Sun's going to go down soon"

"Should we get going then?" Trinity asks as she picks up her kit and bag

"Might as well"

 _They Both head away from the forest towards the damaged city, The sun making the sky glow orange, Casting a dying light upon the citizens misplaced_

* * *

 **Three days after TFOB***

"So how far is it to the docks?" Trinity asks as we sit in a partially destroyed building

"Not far now, About 6 miles now" I tell her standing up, "I think we can get there soon"

"If we don't run into any more of those creatures" Trinity adds concerned

"I think we'll be fine this close to the docks" I say confidently as we walk out of the destroyed building

As we left the Building and turned to go down the street a Building collapsed off to the left of us

"You had to tempt fate didn't you?" Trinity said with a blank stare as A Black bear looking creature pulled it's self from the rubble before roaring

 **A/N  
For this upcoming part I was listening to The Benny Hill theme**

"Run?" I ask her turning to look at her

"Run" Trinity agrees as we both turn and sprint in the general direction of the docks

As the Bear thing follows behind us I jump over some rubble shouting "IT'S JUST LIKE TRAINING"

Without looking at me Trinity shouts back "WE WEREN'T BEING CHASED BY A BEAR THING THOUGH"

I shout back to her as I jump over a fallen lamp post "NO I'M ON ABOUT WHEN WE PUT FLOUR IN ADAMS BOOTS"

"OH YEA, I GUESS THIS IS SORT OF SIMMILAR TO IT THEN" Trinity says as we turn a corner

"JUST WITHOUT THE CONSTANT SWEARING AND THREATS THIS TIME" I say as the bear slams into a semi-destroyed house; Collapsing it on itself

We both turn and look at each other before nodding and firing some rounds into the bear thing

"Well that was fun I guess" I say bending over to catch my breath

"Fun … Isn't the word I'd use" Trinity says catching her breath as well

"But Hey on the Bright side, Were near the docks now" I tell her chuckling at our situation

"I guess we ran like a recruit from a PTI*" Trinity jokes earning a laugh from the both of us as we walked towards the docks

* * *

We walk along the abandoned quay for a small boat to 'borrow' to get to the island as in the distance we can see small dots buzzing between the city and the island

"What do you think they are Trin?" I ask pointing to the dots

"Maybe planes? I don't know" Trinity says flapping her arms around like a bird

"Well I think We've found our way onto the island" I tell her pointing to a small boat that is tied up

"That little thing?, Seriously?" Trinity says as we walk over to it

"Would you rather swim to the island?" I ask her pointing to the water

"You make a hard bargain Sam" Trinity says in mock contemplation

"Let's get it started up then" I say while I give the boat a look over, "It's got a lock on the door"

"You have a Gun, Just shoot it" Trinity tells me as I raise an eyebrow

"Trin that only work's in films" I tell her giving her a blank stare, "I'd prefer to not catch shrapnel from a lock"

"Well How are we going to get in then? Oh great Sam" Trinity asks me sarcastically, pointing to the boat

"I'll break the glass" I tell her earning a Grin from her

"Can you Sam?, It's not easy breaking glass" Trinity tells me stifling a giggle as I walk up to the flat window

"I can Try" I tell her as I Begin to hit the butt of my rifle against the window

As I continue to hit my rifle's butt onto the window with increasing strength while not even causing a dent to it Trinity sits on the edge of the boat waiting for me to break it

 **Five Minutes later**

"Come on Sam It's been five Minutes" Trinity tells me as I stop bashing the glass with my rifle

"What do you suggest I do then?" I ask her tired from the constant hitting

"Why not Shoot it?" Trinity points out as I face palm

"Why did I not think of that sooner?" I ask as Trinity stands up

"Because you my friend are an idiot" Trinity tells me patting my on the shoulder, "My condolences"

"Oh Ha Ha very funny Trin" I say blankly as I put the barrel of my rifle against the glass

 **BANG**

 **CRASH**

"That wasn't hard now was it?" Trinity asks as I push the broken glass out of the way and open the door

"Oh shut up Trin" I tell Her as I walk into the cabin

"So how do we start this thing up then?" Trinity asks me as I look on the console

"I'm going to press buttons until I find the right one" I tell her as she stands behind me

"I guess that works" Trinity tells me patting me on the shoulder and moving to the bow

After many button pushes and lights turning on and off again the engine rumbles slowly into life, "HA HA, FINALLY" I shout as I push the accelerator forwards

"Sam did you? …" Trinity asks as the boat pulls away slowly from the quay with the rope still attached to the mooring, "SAM STOP"

I pull the accelerator into neutral and look back to see what Trinity was shouting about, "Ah, There's your problem*"

As I leave the cabin and leaping from the boat onto the quay and untying the knot and letting it go slack before barely jumping back onto the boat, "Thanks Trin" I thank her smiling stupidly

"Let's just get to the island before anything else goes wrong" Trinity tells me sitting down on a bench in front of the cabin

* * *

 _The Small boat trundles away from the burnt city into the infinite expanse of the ocean, Towards a small Island in the Ocean of blue, rocking and ebbing with each wave on its path to the island_

"What's the Plan Sam?" Trinity asks me pointing dramatically at the shore

"Well I'm going to crash the boat into the island" I tell her giving her a stupid grin

"we're ditching the boat then?" Trinity asks me looking over as the shore looms closer and closer

"Sort of, I think if I Pull the boat onto the beach a bit we can use it again later" I tell Her as I lower the accelerator

"So were going to wade to the shore then?" Trinity asks me as the boat slides to a stop on the sand under the water

"No your going to wade, I'm going to be pulling the boat" I tell her as I affix my helmet to my hip and turn the engine off

Trinity Hops off the boat as it slows holding her gun as I Grab the rope for mooring the boat to a dock

"I Hope this works" I tell her as the Boat judders slightly as it stops before I jump off the boat and begin to pull the Boat as it slowly drags through the silt

 **Twenty minutes later at the Beach  
**

"I think that's far enough from the ocean" I tell myself as I drop the rope as Trinity walks over to me

"Are you done Yet?" Trinity asks me as i catch my breath

"I think so" I tell her panting from the effort as a bird circles above us, "Can i rest for a Bit Trin?"

"No, Try to keep up" Trinity jokes as I give a dismayed expression as She walks off towards the Forest with a spring in her step

"Hey Wait up Trin" I shout after her disappearing after her in the forest

" _What are They planning?"_ Qrow asks himself as he circles above, " _They are an unknown Now, Why did Oz not send me to look into them?"_ Qrow Laments as the pair move deeper into the forest, _"I'll Have to keep an eye out for these two"_ Qrow resolves as he flies back to Tai's house with New concerns weighing upon him

* * *

 _Weeks pass with the little Clearing they occupy becoming a De-facto camp; Those weeks stretch into 3 Long months with the de-facto camp taking shape day after day while most of the commotion In the city dying down, causing some people to move back to their homes; Well Not our pair though, They are still waiting, Bored out of their minds but waiting nonetheless_

"How long until we go back to the others?" Trinity asks Me for the hundredth time Beating snow off of the tarpaulin

Turning to face Trinity I reply bored as I shake the fallen snow off of myself"A few more days, Then we'll Head back after the winter has passed"

"I know but I want something to Happen, Anything" Trinity complains flapping her arms in the air causing more Snow to fall on me

"Do you mind?" I ask Trinity irritated brushing myself off again

"No not really, Too Bored" Trinity says back cheekily

"Then why don't we head into the Town nearby then?" I suggest making Her perk up

"We can't remember, Too many questions" Trinity recites as I hear rustling nearby as snow falls from a tree

"Quiet" I tell Trinity as we both fall silent with me holding my Rifle scanning the bleached forest

"Why Not?" A gravely voice asks from above Making me jump in surprise

Looking up to the source of the voice is a man in their late 20's, sitting on a tree branch "Well bloody hell, How did you get up there without us noticing?" I ask the man more confused than concerned

"Well I have my ways, More importantly; What are you two doing here?" He asks us as Trinity stands up making snow fall off of her

"Why do you care?, We're not doing anything" Trinity says defensively

"Trin" I say cutting her off, "We are just here waiting out Winter before we head back to Vale" I tell Him

"Sure, Heavily armed, Waiting for winter to pass" The man says mockingly

"So what if we are" Trinity says defensively

"Did Jimmy send you two?" The man asks gesturing at us both

"Who?" Trinity asks confused while I scratch my head confused

"Ironwood, Did he send you to watch us?" The man repeats firmly dropping down from his perch with a soft crunch

"Listen Mate, I don't have a bloody idea who your talking about but we don't want to start anything" I tell the man raising my left hand to placate him, "We got here on a boat about a month or two ago and we've been exploring around the island"

"Why didn't you leave then?" The man asks dryly

"We weren't done looking around the island and misjudged when winter would settle in" I told Him as he turned to leave

"Well then I'll leave you both" The man says before walking off into the forest away from our camp

"Well that was" Trinity starts looking at me as we both stand; sticking out like a sore thumb

"Interesting" I finish as we share concerned glances as we look to where The man walked off to

* * *

" _They're Hiding something"_ Qrow thinks as He changes into his bird form and flying away from the campsite; After Ruby and her friends, _"I Hope Tai Can handle whatever they have planned" Qrow laments  
_

 **TFOB* - The fall of Beacon**

 **CBRN* - Stands for Chemical Biological Radiological and Neurological and are often used to describe weapons or protective measures or equipment**

 **MK4* - The Issued CBRN suit for The British Military**

 **S10* - The Old issue respirator (The same one they used in the Iranian embassy siege)**

 **PTI* - Stands for Physical Training Instructor**

 **There's your problem – A reference (bonus points if you know where from PM me your guesses)**

 **Sorry for the slightly shorter Chapter than my previous one But i got all i planned for this Chapter and some comedy  
Expect a slightly longer chapter next time  
**  
 **I hope you continue to enjoy my Story and continue to read and review  
** **-drbhoom**

 ***Slight alterations made on 22/11/18 to Help focus the location and direction**


	11. Chapter 9-out on a limb

Chapter 9-out on a limb

 **A/N**

 **Like always lets start us off with the reviews, though they be fews**

 **To start off with we have the repetitive reader and reviewer named Cpt. Lynx:  
Hello there.  
Nice chapter, I especially like the part of Tryn and Sam out together.  
Also, "Just like the simulators!"**

 **Not much else to say here, so take care, mate.**

 **Greetings  
Cpt. Lynx  
**

 **Thank you for the review again, again  
I tried to make it the least boring I could for story development, And yes, It is "Just like the simulations!", I hope you continue to read this little story  
Thank you trooper  
-drbhoom**

 **And the Next review we have is from a reader named firinlightning:  
at the end of this chapter, I lost track of what is happening and where they are **

**Now this is what I like to see, People telling me the issues they have with reading the story, I have changed the end of the last chapter slightly to make it easer for you to understand and make more sense (I did write the end late at night so It was a little bit raw)**

 **Thank you For pointing it out to me  
-drbhoom**

 **And now we have gone through all of the reviews and lets get onto the chapter of chaos I call my writing schedule (That doesn't exist)**

 _The forest awakes after It's month long slumber, As does our unlucky pair, Who have not done anything for 2 months apart from hunt, eat, sleep, repeat; Whilst the other Two keep them updated on what's happening_

"That's It" I Proclaim aloud standing up in the clearing making Trinity fall off of her makeshift hammock

"Ow, What is it?" Trinity asks while face down on the Forest floor

"Get everything Packed up, Were going back to the mainland" I tell her pointing dramatically

"But it's that way" Trinity tells me pointing behind her with her thumb

"I'm pointing dramatically, It doesn't matter where I point" I tell her matter-of-factly

"Fine" Trinity says annoyed standing up and unhooking her hammock from the tree, "Just don't drop me out of any trees"

"I make no promises" I Tell her truthfully as I wrap up the tarpaulin I've been using to cover our kit bags

"You ass" Trinity tells me punching me in the shoulder

"No I'm Sam" I tell her smiling stupidly earning another punch

"I hate you" Trinity tells me hiding a smile as she begins to pack her bag again

"I know" I tell her with my back turned to her as I fold the tarpaulin to fit in my bag

As trinity throws a blank glare my way I try to remember the route we took all those months ago

"Hey Trin" I call out standing up from my bag

"Yea?, What?" Trinity asks looking at me

"Do you remember what route we took from the beach?" I ask her concernedly

Trinity pauses for a moment thinking to herself before replying, "No, I though you were supposed to remember"

"Well bugger me sideways, Because I can't remember which way it was" I tell her as she pales at my words

"So, We have to go and find a way to get back to the boat Or another way off the island" Trinity says slumping her shoulders, "And we can't ask anyone without raising some questions"

"So I guess We're looking for the Boat then" I answer the unasked question lifting my bag, "You ready for a hike?"

"Only If you carry me" Trinity Jokes grabbing her bag and Hefting it over her shoulder

"Not after what You did in the wounded Training" I tell her earning an annoyed blush

"That was your fault and you know it" Trinity Fires back poking my in the chest

"What that you flailed around like a dying otter" I Tell her blankly flicking her forehead

"Lets get a move on then" Trinity says cutting me off from further correcting her

"Don't you change the subject" I tell her walking to catch up to her

 _The pair continue to argue as they both walk through the forest as they traverse the treacherous terrain together_

"So it was you who did that" Trinity laughs as I tell her the truth

"I mean It was an accident" I tell her sheepishly while smiling slightly

"That doesn't make it any less funny" Trinity tells me as slouch my shoulders comically

"But Trin, I Know it was funny but it's gotten old now" I tell her as she stops laughing

"I guess your right Sam" Trinity relents as I spot a house in the distance

"Do we still do house calls?" I ask Trinity as she looks at me confused

"Not that I think of, Why do you ask?" Trinity replies as I point at the house in the distance

"You think of doing what I think your going to do?" Trinity asks as I smile and nod

"I think It's time we meet the locals" I say before walking in the direction of the house

* * *

"Sam, Why are we not going up to the house?" Trinity asks me as we lay a distance away from the house

"Because I'm Waiting for the right time to approach without causing hostilities" I say looking through the binoculars at the two Blonde people fighting

"When will that be?" Trinity asks as they both stop fighting and start talking to each other

"About …. Now" I say as I stand up and start walking towards the house

"Sam You Ass" Trinity says speeding up to catch up with me

 _With Tai and Yang_

"Alright, Now your using your head instead of your-" Tai starts before Yang sweeps a leg under his and trips him around herself before catching him by his hand

"Hmm" Tai says looking up at Yang as they stand still for a while

"Well Bugger me sideways, That was impressive" A voice says drawing both of their attention as Two camouflage wearing people walk towards them

"And Who are You Two" Tai asks them as they approach

"Oh sorry, I'm Trooper* Coulson" I tell them earning a confused look, "And this midget is Trooper Finny"

"I resent that" Trinity Says crossing her arms, "I'm not a midget"

"Oh sorry, Your an 'Average Height' person" I tell her mockingly

"Excuse me But what are you doing here?" Tai asks us both snapping us out of our argument

"Ah yes, We are wondering if you …." I begin to say before looking at the second Blonde person, "Blond Girl? Wow small world"

"What do you mean Blond Girl?" Yang asks getting slightly angry

"Well I was there at the Battle of that school, Whatever It's called" I tell her Earning a raised eyebrow

"You were at Beacon?" Yang asks confused

"Well I went running after you when you sped off and found you In some black haired Girl's arms and some Edgy guy" I tell her sparking her anger

"You were There With Blake, And you didn't stop her from running" Yang says clenching her fists

"Well my main concern was the Edgy Guy who looked like he wanted to Gut you and the other Girl" I tell Her Scratching my head, "I let her run past me with you in her arms and stopped that edgy guy"

"You stopped Adam?, I doubt that" Yang says looking at me with an eyebrow raised

"Is that His Name?" I say surprised turning to Trinity

"So You've Pissed Off Two Adams now Sam" Trinity tells me as I realise what she's saying

"Shite, Your right, I have pissed off Two Adams now" I say Ignoring the twitching eye from Yang

"If I" Yang says angrily pointing to herself, "Couldn't stop Adam, I doubt you could"

"How so?" I ask her confused as Trinity tries to get my attention, "What Trin?"

"I think you should shut up Sam" Trinity tells me pointing at Yang Who's eyes are glowing red slightly

"Why?" I ask her as she points at Yang who is Furious, "Ah, I see What you Mean"

"How could someone so weak Beat HIM" Yang says deadly calm

"Do you want me to tell you or …" I ask Her as she looks at me

"You, Me, Fight Now" Yang says as Tai tries to get in-between us

"That's enough, Yang Stop" Tai tells Yang as he Turns to me, "You should leave before I let her Fight you"

"Let Her" I tell Tai Calmly as Trinity shakes her head woefully

"Sam I don't think That's a good idea" Trinity tells me grabbing my shoulder

"No, It is, She got defeated by that person and she wants to see if she can beat someone who has" I tell her as I take my rifle off

"But, Doesn't she have like some sort of super power" Trinity points out as I take my pistol out of it's holster and lay it next to my bag

"So, Our motto is Fear Naught after all" I tell her smiling

"Sam, You crazy bugger" Trinity laments as I get ready to fight Yang, "Don't get beaten to badly"

"I don't intend to" I Tell her as Tai Lets go of Yang

 **A/N  
I was listening to Ignite By ****Jeff Williams (Feat. Casey Lee Williams & Lamar Hall), Because, Yang**

As We Both start to Circle I notice she has a Metal Right Arm, Before I can make a Witty Remark she Breaks towards me Leading with her right Fist Raised to get me out with One Punch, As she Throws her Telegraphed punch I duck below her first punch Only to Catch her left hook Into The chest, Getting Knocked back From the Punch I thank my Body armour for Protecting my Body again, Looking up to see Her approaching Ready to end it Quickly and Effortlessly, "You've got a mean left hook I'll give you that" I tell her Earning a Confident Grin from her as she readies herself to make me Greet the Ground

As she leads with her Right fist Again instead of dodging the First punch I Grab her arm and Spin her around Myself Throwing her onto the Ground, "But even an old dog Can learn New tricks" I Tell her Smiling as she stands up and Dusts herself off

"That's not Going to work on me Again" She Tells me as We begin to circle Again

* * *

 _With Tai and Trinity_

"Is this a normal Thing with Him?" Tai asks Trinity as the Two circle each other

"I Wouldn't say Normal but it happens Far too often" Trinity Answers getting a Confused look from Tai

"Same Thing With Yang" Tai tells her as the Two of them go at each other Again, "It's Nothing Her First hair cut Though"

"Oh really?, Do tell" Trinity asks Smiling

"It's a long story" Tai laments, "How did you Two meet?"

"It's a long story" Trinity Echoes as they Both return to watching the Fight

* * *

 _With Sam and Yang_

"Not Bad Old man" Yang says Panting slightly Earning an annoyed look

"I'm only 25" I tell her Smirking, "I'm old enough to be your Brother"

"Ew, Just No" Yang says as she gets into her combat stance Again as I charge at her with Fists Raised, As I near her I feint a Punch aimed at her Head making her Duck, Perfect For me to Ram her and Knock the Wind out of her, Holding her in a Partial choke Hold I ask her, "You going to Tap out or Am I going To have to knock you out", Making her tap my arm Causing me to Release her

Standing up letting her catch her Breath I ask her, "You feeling Better now?"

"Yea, A bit" She answers Panting as I hold out my hand to her

"Names Sam, Nice to Beat you" I Joke as she grabs my hand and I help her to her feet

"Names Yang" Yang says standing up before trying to grab my crotch, "But you can call me sir"

As she grabs my crotch I don't even wince as she squeezes the Cup I'm wearing, earning her an raised eyebrow, "I serve with a Female crew member, You learn very quickly to have something protecting down there"

Yang let's go Embarrassed at her second failure, "But It always works on Guys"

Patting her on the shoulder condoling her, "Not on me lass"

"You did well though, Yang" I tell her moving to Trinity and Yang's dad

"You done Chatting With Yang's dad?" I ask Trinity as I grab my rifle

"Yea, I think we should tell them about why We're here though" Trinity tells me as I holster My pistol

"Really?" I ask her looking up as Yang walks up to us

"Why ARE you here then?" Tai asks Me as I turn to trinity with a raised eyebrow

Trinity nods as I turn to Yang And Tai, "Well Me and Trinity are the Driver and Gunner of a Tank crew, The Other Two are back in Vale Waiting for us to Update them on the situation, We've been here trying to gather Information on what this world is like and who we should help" I tell them getting a dumbfounded look from Both Tai and Yang

"So, Your saying that Your both Aliens" Tai says with an eyebrow raised, "And that You have Two other People who crew a 'Tank'"

"Well not Aliens, I don't think" I tell them thinking, "I don't know how we got here, All I know is that we were on patrol and then we hit a sand storm, Then we ended up in a desert East of Vale"

"Then we went looking around the Desert until we came across some ruins, We found a map and decided to head to Vale as it was closest to us" Trinity adds as Yang looks confused

"Sam when I fought you, Why didn't your aura activate?" Yang asked me causing me to look at her confused as well

"What's Aura?" I ask her Causing Tai's and Yang's Jaws to drop

"You don't know what Aura is?" Tai asks me as I look at him

"No I don't, Is it important?" I ask confusing them even more

"Aura Is the manifestation of your soul, It acts as a shield to protect you" Tai explains making Trinity perk up

"It's like a force field" Trinity says making Tai smile

"I guess you could see it that way" Tai says

"I don't think I have that" I tell them causing Yang to baulk

"So you beat me, Without Aura, With my semblance activated" Yang says in disbelief

"Yes?, Is that Bad?" I ask her concerned

"He beat me without Aura, He beat me without Aura, He beat me without Aura" Yang repeats to herself trying to understand it

"Ok?, Yang's gone insane" I tell Tai as he collects himself

"So why did you come here" Tai asks me causing me to be confused

"But I already told you" I tell him before he cuts me off

"No I mean to this house" Tai clarifies as I realise what he meant

"Oh, Well I was going to ask which way it is to the beach but I think this is the better option" I tell him chuckling while patting my body armour

"You came, To ask which way it was to the beach" Tai asks exasperatedly looking at me

"Well we came here on a small boat and I left it on the Beach so" I tell Him causing Tai to face-palm which subsequently knocks Yang out of her rant

"Wait, So neither of you have your aura unlocked then?" Yang asks Trinity as she turns to look at her

"Well, No, I don't know if we even have it at all" Trinity tells Yang confusing her even more

"No, Every creature apart from Grimm has Aura" Yang tells Her activating hers and trying to check Trinity's Aura

"What are you doing?" Trinity asks as Yang gasps in shock

"You-You don't have Aura" Yang tells her causing Trinity to give her a blank stare

"I knew that already, It doesn't matter that much" Trinity tells Yang to Her disbelief

"But Aura is the manifestation of your soul" Yang says trying to understand it

"Don't Beat yourself up over it" Trinity tells her patting her on the shoulder calming her down, "It means people will underestimate us"

"I guess you can look at it that way" Yang says as she looks around for her dad and Sam

* * *

 _With Sam and Tai_

"So your a soldier Then" Tai asks me poking my union-jack, "But which Army are you from"

"Well I'm From Her majesty's Armed Forces" I Tell Tai earning a confused glance

"Oh sorry, My Home nation is a Constitutional Monarchy*" I tell Him causing him to nod

"This Flag" I point to the union-jack on my left sleeve, "Represents the Nations that make up my Home country, the Red cross is for England, The Blue background and white cross is for Scotland and The Red cross is Northern Ireland and well there is a fourth nation that is Wales But It's not on the Flag"

"Ok?, I guess that makes some sense" Tai tells me as I chuckle slightly

"The flags very old, It's just become this over time" I tell Him before asking, "But why did you ask me to come with you?"

"Well Yang, She lost her arm in that fight, But I worry about her mentally" Tai tells me concernedly

"And Because I'm a Soldier I Have experience with loss and friends who have lost Limbs" I finish for Him as he nods

"Could you just Talk to her a little" Tai asks me

"I don't Know, She seemed fine when I fought her" I tell Him

"True, But she's My Daughter, And Children don't always tell their parents what's wrong" Tai tells me concerned, "Please talk to her"

"Ok, I will But don't expect anything amazing" I relent as we turn around the edge of the house

* * *

"What Am I going to do" Yang asks herself standing on the front porch looking out towards the dark forest

"Hey Yang" I say startling her as I walk out of the house and stand next to her

"Oh Hey" Yang replies as she looks back towards the forest as we both stand in silence for a while

"Sam, Do you ever worry about your family?" Yang asks me after a while

"Well, That's a Hard Question" I tell her turning to look at her, "I mean I serve with My Brother In My Tank but I always worry about My Mum and Dad"

"You have a Brother?" Yang asks me surprised as I smile

"I do, Twin, Looks nothing like me though" I tell her earning a small smile from her

"Do you worry about Him, I mean when your not with Him" Yang asks me

"Well, Of course I do, It's Natural to worry about those you care about" I tell her putting a hand on her shoulder, "Why do you ask Yang?"

"I Have a little sister, Ruby" She tells Me making me raise an eyebrow

"Where Has she Gone to then?" I ask as Yang looks at me, Concern written all over her face

"She's gone to Mistral, She won't Understand that sometimes Bad things JUST HAPPEN" Yang Says angrily, "I just worry about her"

"I understand how you feel" I tell her turning to face her

"You do?" Yang asks looking up at me

"Yea, Every day We could Both be killed" I tell her, "And you worry about your sister"

"Yea, I just worry that she could get hurt or worse" Yang tells me

"Well when Your ready, We'll Help you find her" I promise her causing her to look up in surprise

"You Will?" She asks me

"I Promise" I tell her determinedly, "When Your ready, We'll Meet up and get going"

"Thank you, Sam" Yang says forgetting my name for a second causing me to chuckle a little while I check my watch

"Can You wait around here until I'm Ready" Yang asks me as I take my Bag off

"Yea, We'll set up camp nearby When Your ready" I tell her pointing to a spot not to far away from the house

"Ok" Yang says as she goes inside as I pull out the radio from my bag

"This is Young Lad, Calling Tipperary, Over" I say into the microphone waiting for a reply

"This is Tipperary, Send Traffic" Ben says over the radio

"Made Contact with Locals, New Plan and location, Over" I tell Him a I wait for the reply

"The Plan is what?" Ben asks as the radio crackles slightly

"Wait for the Accompanying Local to be ready then I will Contact you when we are moving out, Possible need for Aquatic Transportation so look into methods for it" I tell Ben as I look around me

"Estimate Time of readiness" Ben asks making me pause for a moment

"One to Two Days by my estimate, Week at Maximum" I tell Ben

"Understood, Contact again at same time with Updates" Ben Tells me before the radio goes into static

"Well, We've Finally got something to do then" I say to myself as I thumb the Radio off and look towards the forest

"What's The Plan Sam My Man" Trinity asks joyfully walking onto the porch next to me

"We'll Set up camp And I'll fill you in as we do it" I tell her beckoning her to follow me As Yang looks out of her window at us

" _We're Coming Ruby, Your in so Much Trouble when I find you"_ Yang thinks to herself turning in for the night

* * *

 **Trooper* - The British Equivalent to Private**

 **Constitutional Monarchy* - Where A country Still Has a Monarchy But Is Democratically ran**

 **What's This, TWO chapters In One month, I must be going Mad or something**

 **I'm Not, I just felt like Publishing a new Chapter and Just, Well, Yang**

 **Give me some Criticism If you want to, Reviews are Appreciated greatly And I Will continue to add them to the Start of the Chapter, Regardless of what chapter they were written for**

 **I'm still waiting for a guess for the Last chapter But hey, I'll wait**

 **Keep on reading and enjoying this (If you do that is)**

 **-drbhoom**


	12. Chapter 10-Waves of the past

Chapter 10-Waves of the past

 **A/N**

 **Let's get a Move on with these reviews and give some answers**

 **Like so many times before let's start with a Review from Cpt. Lynx:**

 **I do enjoy this, I wouldn't stick around if I didn't. xD  
I notice the reference between Tryn and Sam, and I like where this is going. ("I hate you." "I know.")  
Another thing I wanted to point out, maybe you should check out a spell checker, like Grammarly. Your capitalisation sometimes seems all over the place. That's nothing drastic, but noticable. I assume you write directly on FanFiction, like I do. It has the tendency to mess that up.  
Take care mate.**

 **Greetings,  
Cpt. Lynx **

**Thank you for another review, It's nice to know that some people enjoy my story**

 **Now onto the things you have pointed out:**

 **First with Trin and Sam's interactions, I like to try to put in some light humour as I see in far too many stories that writers go with just dark humour or no humour at all, This I find is quite boring to read and just has no actual human feel, So I put some light humour to lighten things.**

 **Next to my Capitalisation, I do often use capitalisation to emphasize certain words or actions but I went a little overboard last chapter so I will restrict it's use, But I don't use a spell checker apart from the inbuilt one in the software I use.**

 **Keep on reading** **mein Freund**

 **-drbhoom**

 **Now onto the Next and final review from a repeat reviewer named Raider Echo Four Quebec:**

 **LOL. Any reviews by people with OORAH in the name is me on a guest profile. It's the war cry of the US Marines, opposed to the US Army's Hooah, which sounds like they got a dick in their mouth...Any who yeah lol.**

 **0372 is my MOS, Critical Skills Operator. Also known as Marine Raider.  
So yeah lol**

 **Well first I shall say thank you for your service (From your Ally across the pond)**

 **I did not expect someone from a Military background to read my story and not fill it full of holes from lack of Knowledge or getting something very wrong, But I digress**

 **As this story is from the perspective of a British Military unit (because for one I feel that they are unrepresented by writers instead of their American cousins, And the fact because of a little national pride in my home nations Armed forces) so Things might be a little different from most soldiers from Earth on remnant as it is mainly American soldiers or mainly American forces, But It's nice to see someone from the forces (especially someone up the chain so to speak)**

 **-drbhoom**

 **PS: If any of you (and I mean anyone) would like to give me a prompt for a story feel free and if I like the idea after the first chapter I might turn it into a story**

 **But let's get onto the story now, That sound good?**

 **Lets get a bloody move on then**

 _The Morning shines softly as birds chirp their morning song to the waking few in the morning dew breaking the gentle slumber of the pair, Not Sam and Trin though, It's never peaceful with them_

"Oh shut up will you" I yell at a woodpecker that decided to use a near by tree as it's nest startling it and making it fly away

"Finally" Trinity says rubbing sleep from her eyes, "That was so annoying"

"That I think we both can agree on" I tell Trinity flatly as I walk over to our bags, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"What's edible?" Trinity asks as I look between two packets

"Define edible" I ask grinning holding them up to her, "We got 5 and 19"

"How about 5 then" Trinity replies as I start to prepare the Breakfast

 _With Tai and Yang_

"I don't remember saying you were ready" Tai tells Yang standing with his arms crossed as Yang looks at her motorbike

"Oh Yea? You gonna try and stop me?" Yang says looking over her shoulder at Tai

Tai Chuckles to himself before replying, "No, I think I'm still too sore after our last fight, I just wanted a better goodbye than a letter" looking away from Yang crossing his arms before continuing, "And, I also have a question for you, Where are you going?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asks Tai turning to face him

"Well, Despite asking him numerous times not to, I know that Qrow told you where your mother's been at these days, I know how much you wanna see her" Tai says looking at Yang pensivly

"I know I've stopped you in the past, but I won't anymore and we both read the note, We both know your sister is heading to Mistral" Tai says as yang looks away from him with her arms crossed

"So, Where are you going?" Tai asks again as yang turns to look at him

"To find Ruby with those two and their friends" Yang replies with a steely resolve before leaving to find the two

 _With Sam, Trin and Yang_

"You ready then?" I ask Yang as she walks over with her freshly sprayed arm on

"Yea" Yang replies before smiling, "You think you can keep up?"

"We sure can" Trinity tells her punching her palm

"Let's not hurry anything now" I tell Trinity earning a blank stare from the both of them, "We don't want to hurt ourselves"

"Sam" Trinity starts looking at me, "We're in the Army, We're going to get hurt at some point"

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it" I tell her earning a grin from yang

"That's what they all say" Yang says giving Trinity a high five

"Yea right little miss nutcracker" I reply making Yang look bashfully at her shoes, "Now we've shut up lets get a move on"

"Are we nearly there?" Trinity asks Yang causing me to involuntarily face palm

"You've asked that thousands of times Trin" I tell Trinity as Yang looks at us smirking

"Are you two married or something" Yang asks earning her two blank stares

"She's Bi" I tell her flatly before continuing, "And dating someone who you've known for as long as we've known each-other is suicide"

"How lo" Yang starts before we both cut her off

"It's a long story" we both say unanimously

"Your boring, you know that" Yang tells us both

"I know, It helps when your normally surrounded by monotony" I tell her earning a raised eyebrow

"But your soldiers, Surely you Can't be bored" Yang says confused

"They don't tell you how much waiting you'll do" I tell her ominously

"Well away from the depressing reality of life in the Army, Is that the port over there?" Trinity asks yang quickly changing the subject

"Yea, When will I be meeting your …." Yang asks before pausing trying to think

"Comrades, Collogues, Idiots we call our friends" I add getting a laugh from Trinity

"Yea them" Yang says as we walk through the front gate of the dock, "when will we be meeting them?"

"Well I think they are already on the ship with the tank" I tell them getting an odd look from Yang

"What's a tank?" Yang asks making me pause to think

"It's easer if you see it instead of us explaining it to you" Trinity tells her as we approach the ship

 _On the Ship_

"Hi Ben, What's the weather been like?" I ask Ben as he walks up to me

"Sam you idiot" Ben tells me before hitting me around the back of my head

"Ow what was that for?" I shout indignantly at Ben as Yang chuckles in the background

"That was for adding an extra couple of MONTHS to the time you were gone" Ben tells me before patting me on the back, "And that is for getting some local contact and information"

"Do you want to see the tank?" Trinity asks Yang leading her away

 _Below deck_

"What am I looking at?" Yang asks looking at the strange sand coloured tracked thing

"That is an efficient killing machine" Trinity tells her before grinning, "And I drive her"

"Wait you DRIVE that?" Yang exclaims aloud, "HOW?!"

"Well it does have tracks and a 1200 horsepower engine" Trinity tells her making Yang stare at the tank incredulously

"How does that lump have more horsepower than my bike?" Yang asks herself earning a grin from Trinity

"It does have a large engine" Trinity adds before grinning like a mad woman, "And It goes 37 miles per hour"

"How can something this large go that fast without Hovering?" Yang asks confused scratching her head

"We'll show you when we hit land side" Trinity says as the other three come down into the cargo hold

"You given her the tour yet Trin?" Sam asks Trinity earning a chuckle from Ben and Charles

"Sam, If I struggle to fit in it then how is she?" Trinity points out motioning to Yang's chest

"You make a fair argument Trin" Sam relents slapping the side of the tank before heading towards the upper deck, "We might want to find out what we're going to do next"

"He has a point" Ben agrees following behind Sam with Charles in toe

The Two females stand around silently before Trinity speaks up catching Yang off guard, "So what's your sister like?"

"Well she's a complete child, She inhales cookies like it's nothing, She's a pipsqueak, Loves weapons" Yang starts listing off before Trinity cuts her off

"Sorry if I'm being nosy but where is Your mum?" Trinity asks causing Yang to Fall silent, "Sorry if it's a touchy subject"

"No, It's fine" Yang starts pausing to think, "Our parents were Huntsmen, Our dad taught at signal and our Mom would take on missions around the kingdom, Her name was Summer Rose and she was like super mom, Baker of cookies and Slayer of Giant monsters"

"She sounds like an amazing Woman" Trinity says leaning against the side of the Tank

"She was" Yang replies solemnly, "One day she left for a mission and Never came back"

Trinity says nothing but reaches over and puts a knowing hand on her Shoulder

"It was Tough, Ruby was really torn up But I think she was still to young to really get what was going on you know And my dad kinda … Shut down, It wasn't long Before I learned why, Summer wasn't the first love he lost, She was the second, The first was My Mom"

"I think We all understand how Your dad felt" Trinity says confusing Yang

"How so?" Yang asks as Trinity points to the tank

"We may be protected but our friends in the infantry aren't" Trinity tells her as Yang realises what She's getting at

"How many?" Yang asks

"I've lost count over the years, Multiple tours* of duty as a crew" Trinity answers sadly before smiling, "We're more like a small family than a team"

"I thought so too" Yang says looking at her arm sadly as Trinity punches her shoulder lightly

"If you want to talk more about it, Come to me or Sam" Trinity says as she leaves Yang on her own to think

 _On deck_

"So what's the Plan?" Charles asks Ben as they stand around waiting for The other two to come up

"Well from what I know" Ben starts looking out over the ocean, "We're going to be looking for this Girl's sister and her friends who are off doing something stupidly brave"

"Why are we doing that though?" Charles asks Ben

"Well" Ben starts as Charles leans against the wall with his arms crossed, "Think of it as a Hearts and minds tactic" Causing Charles to Chuckle

"This again? It was a Bloody mess last time" Charles says aloud as Sam walks up to them

"What was?" Sam asks the other two confused

"Just wondering about what's the plan" Charles tells Him looking blankly at him

"Well we might as well have a go at it then" Sam suggests

"I suppose so" Ben agrees

* * *

 _Sam looks out over the expansive ocean that reaches as far as the eye can see_

" _It's not that different than Home_ " Sam thinks to himself smiling as he remembers the past

"Hey Sam" Yang says walking up to him startling him

"Jesus Yang, I might need to put a bell on you or something" Sam jokes turning to face her, "What do ye want?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Yang asked looking at Him

"You just did but have another" Sam says earning a grin from Yang before she turns to face the ocean

"What is war like?" Yang asks Sam making him pause to think

"Well, War is mostly waiting for something to happen with long periods of Nothing in between" Sam tells her flatly

"Can you tell me" Yang starts before pausing and looking at him, "Can you tell me what it's like to Fight people?"

"Well You've already done that haven't you?" Sam says confused turning to face her

"Yea but we never tried to ya know" Yang starts before Sam finishes her sentence

"Kill them? Is that what You're asking?" Sam asks Yang getting a nod back, "Well It's not that different to what You were doing at Vale"

Yang looks at Sam in confusion before Sam continues, "Mostly it comes down to your training where you are on auto-pilot for the combat, No emotion until afterwards when you realise what you just did, Then you have two options, First is let what you did consume you and make you flinch in combat Or second you push through those feelings and focus on your Job and not think about it"

"But what is it like to Kill someone?" Yang asks Sam turning to face him

"I just did" Sam tells her leaving her to her own thoughts, "Don't beat yourself up about it"

" _I know I did_ " Sam thinks to himself as he walks away from a confused Yang

 **Tour* - A tour in the British army is a six month period of time in service**

 **And that's all she wrote**

 **well all He wrote but still**

 **I'm thinking of writing a story for My Hero Academia at some point so expect that at some point**

 **But Thank you for Reading this and sorry for the wait**

 **Review and comment if you want to  
I'm not the Police  
**

 **Keep on reading**

 **-drbhoom**


	13. Chapter 11-Friends and foes

Chapter 11-Friends and foes

 **A/N**

 **Happy new year and what not and hope you all enjoyed your respective holidays and not put on too much weight, Here have a New years Chapter to celebrate  
But first The reviews**

 **As it has been before the German reviewer from** **Deutschland Cpt. Lynx:  
I still love the chemistry between Sam and Trin. Those two dolts never cease to put a stupid smile on my face. I also did not expect Trin to be bi, that was a suprise. Im curious how that will play out. :3**

 **Further, I am touched that you called me your Freund. Didn't expect that either. I can only share the sentiment. I wish you a Merry Christmas (although it's over already) and a happy new year.**

 **Greetings  
Cpt. Lynx**

 **Thank you again for a review and I'm Glad that i still have some suprises up my proverbial sleeves**

 **And This story will continue to develop with the plot of the show (a rough guideline so to speak)**

 **keep reading mate**

 **-drbhoom**

 **Now onto the next review By a certain** **police force UK Police:  
Oi! You have a loicense for that comment, M8? **

**Thank you for the review officer and yes I do have a loicense for that comment  
It's called being English and having the right to bear sarcasm and wit freely**

 **keep on reading officer**

 **-drbhoom**

 **Now onto the final review from a user called Lordcarroty:  
Great story so far please continue making more chapters for Remnents Challenger? **

**Thank you for the review**

 **And about your question**

 **Yes I will as I have a pre-written plan for about the next 5 chapters then I shall write some more (I create a list of what I want to do in the story but I leave it quite flexible and freelance so I can write as much or as little to get what I want in the chapter without it feeling forced)**

 **And I don't like leaving things if people are enjoying them and I have an end goal for the story**

 **So if you keep reading I'll keep writing**

 **-drbhoom**

* * *

 _The Ship slowly pulls into port leaving the swaying ocean behind in it's chaotic rhythm behind to the calm ripple of the port with it's strange cargo and even stranger passengers departing from the vessel_

"Lord that took a while" I say to the others earning groans of agreements from the others as we wait by the cargo bay door for our tank to be unloaded

"So what's the plan then?" Charles asks Ben while we are waiting for the tank

"Well I think we are going to be helping Yang find her Sister" Ben says looking at me before continuing, "After that we go look for the bastards that attacked Vale"

"Now that's something I can get behind" Trinity says jumping up and hanging off of their necks before letting go grinning, "Find some ass hats and blow them up, Sounds like a solid plan"

"So what's happening?" Yang asks walking over to the crew wheeling her Motorbike with her

"Well as I just said we're going to help you find your Sister" Ben repeats as the tank is lowered to the ground behind him, "So lead on and We'll follow you"

"I'll try to not leave you too far in my dust" Yang says boastfully getting on her Motorbike and putting her sunglasses on

"Crew, Mount up" Ben orders as we all move quickly to the tank and leap into the respective hatches, "You may have speed Yang, But we have Power" Ben says walking up to the tank and climbing onto the top of the turret before climbing in and connecting his helmet to the comms system

 _Yang accelerates out of the port inland with the tank in toe following behind her at top speed_

 **Two Hours later**

"Trinity Full stop" Ben commands suddenly as Trinity slows the tank down quickly surprising both Me and Charles as I curse as I am rocked forwards by the sudden change in inertia and Hit my head against the breach

"Ow what was that for" I ask Ben looking up at him as he looks forwards waiting

 _Meanwhile With Yang_

Slowing to a stop in front of a split in the road Yang sighs looking at a sign, "You are in so much trouble when I find you" Yang says before turning to look back at the tank behind her and pointing with her hand to the left path before driving forwards

 _Inside the tank_

"Trinity full ahead" Ben commands before looking at me, "Did you say something Sam?" Ben asks me

"It doesn't matter" I reply calmly looking up at him, "Just wondering why we stopped"

"Yang stopped at a sign and pointed out which way to go" Ben replies matter-of-factly earning a blank stare

"A little warning next time Would be nice Ben" I tell Ben flatly as I rub the sore part where I was hit

* * *

 _The Tank rumbles after Yang over the green landscape along the expansive dirt road billowing dust behind them as the press onwards to the unknown future_

"Guys we might want to stop for some fuel at some point" Trinity says over the comms breaking the silence in the tank, "We've not gotten some fuel for a long time" Trinity points out as Ben looks out into the distance through his binoculars

"How much do we have left" Ben asks over the comms as we bounce over the uneven road

"About 20 gallons* left in the tank" Trinity says before continuing, "No pun intended"

"That's bull shit and you know it" I cut in across Trinity, "You know that was a Pun, Admit it"

"Sam, Shut up for the love of God" Charles tells me exasperatedly, "Just Shut up"

"I'm an Atheist I don't believe in God You Twat" I shoot back sternly in mock offence, "You hurt me with your lies"

"Sam Stop splitting hairs or I will punch you" Charles threatens as we continue to follow Yang down the road

"Shut up Yang's pulling into a petrol station" Ben cuts across shutting us both up as we pull up to the pumps, "Sam you fill the internal tank and Charles you fill the jerry cans*"

"On it Ben" I say climbing out of the tank and walking over to the diesel pump, " _Now how do I work this thing_ " I think looking at the pump before grabbing one of the hoses as Yang walks into the shop part of it, " _Must be getting something I suppose_ " I think as I open the cap to the diesel tank and start filling it up as a man is flung out of the door grabbing my attention, " _poor sod, Must've been a hell of a punch to do that_ " I think to myself as I turn back to the tank

When Yang walks out of the shop the man stands up and says something to Yang as she sits on her Bike and gives her a odd grin before getting on the back of her Bike before driving off

"Ok I think we have found a lead" Ben says to Me and Charles as Charles is securing the jerry cans to the back of the tank, "Mount up and prepare for Combat" Ben commands as I climb up the side of the tank and close it after me

 _In the Clearing with Yang_

"I'm Her daughter, After all" Yang Tells the shady man who is on his knees before walking in the direction that they pointed to

"I'm dead" The shady man says before dropping to the floor as we arrive to the clearing

"YANG" Ben shouts getting her attention as the tank slows to a stop, "Hold up a moment"

"What?" Yang asks stopping as Ben climbs out of the tank and walks up to her

"What are you about to do?" Ben asks getting straight to the point

"I'm going to see my mother and find my sister" Yang replies making Ben groan

"What happens if things get complicated" Ben asks her sternly, "What should we look for?"

"If you hear gun fire then come and show me what you 'soldiers' can do" Yang tells him before continuing her walk in the direction she was pointed to

"For the love of" Ben starts before sighing and walking back to the tank and telling us the 'plan'

* * *

 _The treeline near the camp_

"Yep there she goes" Ben says tiredly looking through the commanders scope at Yang as she walks into the Bandit camp as the camp comes alive around her, "She's literally walking into a trap of some kind"

"Well she does have us as back up" Charles points out to Ben, "Not many people can say they have a tank to back them up"

"You make a good point Charles But we are just waiting for something to happen right now" Ben says to Charles as I look through the Gunners sight

"Something like that" I say as a White knight bursts out of a cage

"Yes something like that but" Ben agrees before doing a double take and realising what is going on, "Get a move on then" Ben says as Trinity drives us at full tilt towards the camp

 _In the camp_

"What is that?" Yang asks Weiss holding her fists up ready to fight

"Don't worry about it" Weiss tells her before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Well that's my Mom and she can take us to Ruby" Yang replies as the Ground rumbles slightly

"Your Mom Kidnapped me?!" Weiss exclaims looking at Yang in confusion

"You Kidnapped Her?!" Yang Says in surprise as the crowd around them gets louder and moves forwards Before a loud Crash happens near the outer of the camp, "Guess that's their cue" Yang says quietly earning a confused look from Weiss

"Who?" Weiss asks looking towards the sound just as the tank slides to a stop behind the crowd, "That thing Again?" Weiss says in shock as the hatch opens and Ben looks around him

"ENOUGH" A girl standing next to Raven shouts as a lightning bolt Hit's the ground

"Thank you" Raven thanks the Girl before turning to the crowd, "If you people don't keep it together then this place will be crawling with Grimm" Raven says before turning to the Girl, "Give the girl her weapon back" before turning to Yang and Weiss as the Girl passes Weiss's rapier back, "You two. In my tent. Now"

"Why?" Yang asks Raven as the crowd moves back away from the tank

"If you're really going after your sister, Then you need to know the truth" Raven says before turning and walking into her tent

"I'll go with them" Ben says grabbing his MP-5* and dismounting as Charles opens his hatch and cocks the Mg

"You cannot enter the leaders tent without her permission" One of the people in the crowd says to Ben as he walks up to the tent

"We could Kill every single one of you if we chose to, And that's a fact" Ben states walking past them into the tent

 _In the tent_

"Why are you in my Tent?" Raven asks Ben as he walks into the tent, "And why shouldn't I kill you on the spot?"

"Well to answer your first question is that we're tagging along to help Yang find her sister and to answer your second question, I'm the commander of that vehicle outside that could easily wipe out this camp" Ben replies matter-of-factly standing behind Yang

"So, What's the 'truth'? Yang asks getting straight to the point

"You know, It's better when it's hot" Raven says motioning to the tea on the table

"You know, You're really obnoxious" Weiss tells Raven

"She's right you know, About the tea I mean" Ben cuts in earning a blank look from Weiss

"The Truth is that the 'truth' is hard to come by", Raven tells them before continuing "A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else, By now, Your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories"

"Well, He's never given me a reason to doubt him before" Yang Replies calmly looking at Raven

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist" Raven says pausing before continuing, "You know, You and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman Academies"

"And they are?" Ben asks earning a blank stare from Yang and looks of confusion and disbelief from Weiss and Raven

"How do you not know what the Huntsman Academies are?, Everyone knows what they are" Weiss says earning a small chuckle from Ben

"I'm pretty sure I'm not even on the same planet That I was on so you explain that" Ben states earning more confused glances, "I mean this is all new, These Grimm things and this Aura and Semblances are all new to me"

"That is a whole new thing to unpack there But back to what I was saying" Raven says getting the attention of Yang and Weiss again, "Your motives vary, But you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place, It's adorable"

"It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do" Yang Tells Raven

"Not all of them" Raven replies flatly , "Some people are in it for the money and the fame, But there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger, Your uncle Qrow and I Didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, We did it to learn how to Kill Huntsmen" Raven says Causing them Both to gasp and Ben to shake his head slowly

"To know your enemy and understand them is the most effective tactic in warfare, It's right out of art of war" Ben says getting their attention before Raven speaks again

"Daddy and Uncle left that part out, Hm?, Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down, Our tribe needed a counterforce, And Qrow and I were the perfect age" Raven says turning to face the wall

"The entrance exam was nothing compared to what we'd already been through, We were good" Raven says taking a pause before continuing, "So good, That we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin"

Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew", Raven tells them "But it was team STRQ that he was interested in "

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asks Raven

"Constant attention, Extra training missions, Turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble that we should've" Raven says before turning around and asking, "Sound familiar?

"What's your point?" Yang asks after sharing a glance with Weiss

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin?" Raven asks before asking again, "About his past?"

"He was … A prodigy" Weiss says before continuing, "One of the Youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school.

"Because that's how he planned it" Raven says before continuing, "Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers in every Academy on Remnnt that are loyal to him and no one else"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Yang says making Ben frown, "How could he have? No, Why would someone even do that?"

"Because Old man Oz has a great and terrible secret, One that could spread fear across the world, One that he eventually entrusted to our team, And once I knew, There was no going back I needed to know more, But with every discovery I made, The more horrifying the world became" Raven said darkly

"Okay, Then tell us. What's the big secret?" Yang asks Raven before continuing to ask, "What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know?"

"The creatures of Grimm … Have a master named Salem" Raven says before pausing, "She can't be stopped, She can't be reasoned with, And she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet"

"What?" Weiss says as Ben is standing there listening carefully

"You know, You two haven't even touched your tea" Raven says earning a small grin from Ben

"Why should we believe any of this?" Yang asks standing up

"Now you're Catching on, So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you, But you need to question everything" Raven says moving close to Yang before turning away, "Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow … And your fool of a father"

"Yang That is the third time in my life I've seen someone flip a table in anger" Ben says as Yang had flipped the table

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that!" Yang say angrily

"You need to calm down" Says the girl from before

"Yang Please" Weiss says Grabbing her hand

"Listen to your Friend, Yang, Your teammates never let you down before" Raven says in a calm near mocking manor

"You don't know the first thing about my teammates!" Yang says angrily taking a step forward, "About Me!" Taking another step forwards, "You were never there! You left us! Yang shouts before dropping her head sadly and asking, "Why?"

"I know more than you realize. Not just about you, And not just what I've been told But things I've seen with my own eyes, I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real, And I can prove it"

"Now I've seen a lot resonantly but I will draw the line at magic" Ben says exasperatedly

"You said Tai told you all about my semblance, Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my Brother and Me" Raven says leaving the tent

"Go see for yourself" The Girl from before says before leaving the tent as Weiss and Yang go through the part of the tent that Raven left through

 _Out of the tent_

"Yang, are you ok?" Weiss asks her as they stand in an empty area

"I'll be fine once she can get her to take us to Ruby" Yang says firmly looking around

"It's ok if … You're not ok" Weiss tells her concerned

"You didn't believe what she said, Right?" Yang asks Weiss

"I... Of course not" Weiss says, "Well, not all of it. It was crazy. We have dust, Semblances … But, I mean, There's no such thing as magic" Weiss says as a Raven Caws above them causing them both to look at it

"A raven?" Weiss asks confused

"I've … seen that bird before" Yang says looking at it

"Maybe it Belongs to your Mom?" Weiss asks Yang looking at her as the Raven flies between the trees before turning into Raven

"How … did you do that?" Yang asks Raven confused

"Well that is simultaneously the most amazing thing I've seen and the Strangest thing I've seen" Ben says Honestly

"Well, I could explain it to you …" Raven says Grabbing her sword and swinging it creating a portal, "... Or you could ask your uncle"

"You're letting us go?" Yang asks in slight disbelief

"I'm giving you a choice" Raven replies looking at them, "Stay here, With me, And I'll answer all of your questions and more, We can have a fresh start, Or … You can go back to Qrow and and Join Ozpin's Impossible war against Salem, And meet the same fate as so many others, But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?"

"All I care about is making sure my sister is safe" Yang says determinately making Raven Scoff

Ben touches his personal radio and tells Trinity to Bring the tank around to where they are

As Yang Is on her Motorcycle with Weiss Raven calls out, "Yang, If you side with your uncle, I may not be so kind the next time we meet"

"You weren't kind this time either" Yang replies before Driving into the Portal and the tank moving to follow

"Miss Raven could I give you a some advice and a warning" Ben asks Raven

"Get on with it then" Raven tells him waiting

"The one thing about Humanity that allows it to thrive Is it's ability to adapt to hostile climates and face challenges Don't forget that fact, And the warning, The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing*, A man called Edmund Burke said that" Ben says before pausing to take a breath

"Over the past one hundred years My home nation and other nations Have fought two wars so large that they encompassed the entire globe with a combined number of dead into the hundreds of Millions*"

"The only reason we have not done it again is because we created a weapon so deadly that if we used them all we could destroy the entire Human race many times over, So Be afraid that if we ever find a way of returning and Bringing them back with us"

"Your world will change forever" Ben says forebodingly before climbing into the tank and driving through the still open portal

* * *

 _Through the portal_

"I know, This isn't right" Qrow says to himself looking over a balcony, "I get one or two of them, But … All of them?" Qrow sighs before a portal opens up behind him and the sound of a Motorbike comes through it, "Raven? Oh" Qrow says looking at the portal

 _With RNJR_

As Jaune is laying the Table and Nora is cutting carrots and then eating them and Ren and Ruby are standing over the Hob Ren announces, "Alright, The first batch is just about done"

"Awesome!" Ruby replies joyfully before turning to Ren, Now we just need Qrow and We'll be all set"

"Do you really think he's gonna bring that many people?" Nora asks between eating bits of carrot, "This is a lot of food"

"Uh, I don't know" Ruby says stirring something in a frying pan, "But it sounds like we could use all the help we can get"

"I'm Back!" Qrow says from the front door

"Be Right there!" Ruby Shouts back over her shoulder

"You're going to overcook that" Ren warns her

"No I'm not, Shut up!" Ruby replies

"Hey, Uh, Ruby?" Qrow calls again

"I'm coming!" Ruby shouts back as the frying pan has a poof of black smoke coming from it, "Fine! you take over" Ruby says to Ren before grabbing a tray with some cups and a teapot and moving to greet Qrow, "So, We didn't know how many people were coming, So we just cooked all of it" Ruby says before looking up and dropping the Tray in surprise, breaking the teapot

As Yang takes some steps forwards towards the apprehensive Ruby, Ruby starts "Yang, I... I'm so sorry!, I should've stayed, And I should've talked to you more! I'd- I just... I wasn't sure if You wanted me around and-" Yang Cut's Ruby's tirade to a end by hugging her and holding her for a while

"Isn't that nice" Charles says as I elbow him in the side

"Shut up let them have their moment" I whisper to him as we all stand behind Qrow as Ruby starts to cry into Yang's shoulder

"I love you too" Ruby says into Yang's arm as the rest of RNJR approach from the kitchen and Oscar walks into the room and Weiss wipes a tear from her eye

"Weiss" Ruby says as Both She and Yang open their arms to let Weiss into the Hug before weiss runs to join them

* * *

 **A short while later**

As Jaune places a large pot of food on the table amongst the gentle conversation around the table

"How do you lose your map at a time like that?!" Yang asks Jaune across the table

"Believe me, I've asked myself the same thing ever since" Jaune replies chuckling

"Hey, But you made up for it, Mister Muscles!" Nora says turning to the others, "You shoulda seen this guy take a giant Grimm head on!"

"I couldn't have done it without Ruby wearing it down first" Jaune says modestly

"Uh, Me?" Ruby says pointing a Ren, "Did you see Ren during that Fight? He was out of control!"

"I'm sorry, I may have lost my temper momentarily" Ren apologises

"No, No! Out of control as in 'Awesome'!" Ruby explains

"Oooohhh" Ren says in realisation, "Thank you" causing everyone to burst into laughter

"You did not!" Ruby exclaims

"Yea, Right in the middle of the party" Weiss says holding her head in her hands

"Please tell me you let that lady have it" Yang asks Weiss

"Of course not!" Weiss says indignantly, "Even if I really did want to"

"No way, I don't believe it" Nora says crossing her arms as a white Boarbatusk is summoned next to her, Causing Nora to jump comicly into the air

Everyone gasps as Yang Shows off her bionic arm, "It's no replacement for the real thing, But I'll make sure to make good use of it" Yang says flexing the bionic arm

"That's amazing" Jaune says in amazement

"Incredible" Ren agrees

Ruby inhales excitedly before moving very quickly to Yang's side and lifting her bionic arm asking, "And It's just as strong?"

"Hm, Sure is" Yang replies before Nora slams one of her arms against the table

"Wanna Bet?!" Nora proclaims holding her hand out for arm wrestling

"Nora, Please, Now's not the time..." Weiss says as the two have already begun the arm wrestling as the others cheer them on

"It definitely Feels like the original" Nora says grinning, "I'll give you that!"

"Yep. But, It does have some new features!" Yang says also grinning

"Heh, Oh yea?" Nora says before some whirring and the arm flies out of it's socket sending Nora against the wall

* * *

"So Yang, Who are they" Jaune asks Yang looking at the Tank crew

"Yea , Who are they?" Ruby asks leaning over Yang's shoulder

"Hey Ben, Come and introduce yourselves" Yang calls out to the Crew causing them to stand up and walk over to them

"Well as you just heard I'm Ben or Lance-Corpral Thomas and I'm the commander of the tank" Ben says to the others

"My Name Is Sam or Trooper Coulson and I'm the Gunner of the tank" I tell them calmly motioning to Charles

"My Name Is Charles and I'm also Trooper Coulson and I'm the Loader of the tank" Charles says quickly before motioning to Trinity

"And Finally My name is Trinity or Trooper Finny and I'm the Driver of the tank" Trinity says doing a little wave

"But what's a tank?" Ruby asks Ben

"Why don't we show you then" Ben says beaconing for them to follow

 _With the tank_

"I think I'm In love" Ruby says excitedly

"Well it's a little late now why don't we talk about it more in the morning then" I say suppressing a yawn

"Sounds like a Plan Sam" Trinity agrees

"But, But" Ruby says as she is dragged off by Yang

"Interesting bunch we've got ourselves involved with" Charles says as I prepare the tent behind the tank

"I like Nora" Trinity says as I put up the supporting poles for the tent and lay the tarpaulin out, "She's a lot of fun"

"I think you mean a right pain Trin" I tell her standing up and stretching, "She's a lot like you"

"You don't mean that you Big goof" Trinity says in mock offence

"Don't i?" I reply grinning, "I'm more interested to learn about this 'Dust'"

"Well, We'll learn more tomorrow guys" Ben says as he climbs into the turret With me and Charles While Trinity gets into the tent

"G'night all" I say before leaning into my chair and closing my eyes

 **A/N**

 **20 Gallons* - being 90.9218 litres**

 **jerry cans* - an affectionate nickname for a fuel can invented by the Germans and adopted widely world wide**

 **MP-5* - a famous German SMG**

 **Hundred Millions – 120 million dead roughly in Both world wars including Civilian and Military  
**

 **The quote* - something I read on a wall that i felt fitted the scenario**

 **And I'm Quite impressed with myself as I got this written all in one day  
(apart from the small changes i made today because i rushed the final part to get it out)  
And Happy new Year  
**

 **Keep on reading  
-drbhoom**


	14. Chapter 12-Nut's and dolts

Chapter 12-Nut's and dolts

 **A/N**

 **Welcome all to another chapter of remnents Challenger, Come one, come all and see how this tale of trebulations is told**

 **But first the Reviews**

 **Let's start with a review by VLF:  
If my very limited knowledge on the US army's tanks is correct then don't they excell at combat with other armored vehicles such as other tanks and such.**

 **Well I find this review slightly funny because this story is about a British tank crew and their Tank, Which is British, Not an American tank and to point out that only one Challenger 2 has been lost and that was due to a friendly fire incident involving another Challenger 2, But my current knowlage on US tank effectivness against other vehicles in it's class is unknown as the only 'modern' figures I have is from the gulf war with t-72's and t-55's**

 **Thank you for the humorus review and keep on reading**

 **-drbhoom**

 **And as that was the only Review let's get on with the story**

 _The morning Breaks over the towering clifs, Casting it's warm glow onto the waking city below, warming the pictureque morning from it's slumber, giving it's glowing embrace to the inhabitants of the mountinous city_

"Come ooon guys" Ruby says exitedly to a weary team RNJR plus Yang, "So much to do and so little time to do it"

"Yea but why did you have to wake us up at 7?" Jaune asks her wiping the sleep from his eyes, Suppressing a yawn

"I beleve the saying is 'the early bird gets the worm'" Ren says calmly holding a drowsy Nora up

"My uncle doesn't eat woms" Ruby says innocently, "He eats people food"

"That's not what that means Ruby and you know it" Jaune says to Ruby as Yang is laughing her ass off

"That's right, He eats people food" Yang says between laughing fits

" **PANCAKES** " Nora shouts suddenly opening her eyes and running off at an inhuman speed

"Oh no" Ren says flatly as Ruby uses her semblance to catch up to Nora

 _With Nora …. and the Crew_

" **MINE** " Nora yells as Sam wrestles with Her

"SOMEONE KNOCK THIS NUTCASE OUT" Sam shouts to the others as he continues to try and keep the packet away from her

"No you've got it Sam" Trinity says smiling watching the brawl with the rest of the crew, "You think She's going to win?"

"I don't think so" Charles says as Sam puts her in a headlock, "He's been pretty good at this sort of thing"

"You willing to bet on that?" Trinity asks him, "I'm putting a Fiver on her"

"I'll put a Fiver on Sam" Charles says as Sam gets kicked in the shin

"I HATE YOU BOTH" Sam Shouts at the two as Ruby runs around the corner to see the scene infront of her

"Ruby, Wait, Up" Jaune says between pants as he recovers from sprinting to catch up with Ruby

"Oh dust, Nora stop" Ruby says in vain as Sam and Nora continue their Brawl, "Ren Can't you stop her?"

"In this case … no" Ren replies grimmly as he looks on

"Is that?" Yang starts pointing at the brawl getting a nod from Ben, "Fighting"

"Yes Nora is fighting one of those people from yesterday" Ren says tactfully

"WHY DOES SHE WANT THESE PANCAKES?" Sam asks shouting as he punches a deranged Nora

"She really likes pancakes" Jaune replies in a depressed tone, "And she hasn't eaten yet"

"BLOODY HELL" Sam shouts as Nora leaps up from his grip and in one motion grabs the pankaces and eats the whole pack in one go, "You weren't kidding"

"Panncakes" Nora moans before belching comically and looking up at Sam innocently

"Nora what did I say about other people's food" Ren says condesendingly to Nora who says sweetly

"Don't take other peoples food otherwise they will get Mad" Nora answers before blinking, looking at the empty packet of food in her hand and at an annoyed Sam, Her face slowly turning into dread, "I did an oopsie"

"Yes you did Nora" Ren says looking at Sam as Charles hands Trinity a strange peice of paper grimly

"Weeellll that happened" Ruby says tactlessly looking around the collective group, "Why don't we try to get to know each other a little bit better" Ruby asks getting a general consensis of silence before Yang jumps in

"That sounds like a good idea Ruby" Yang says looking around before clapping her hands and announcing, "Why don't we pair up and Talk with each other for a bit"

"Guess I'll have a chat with mr knight over here" Sam says walking up to Jaune and patting his shoulder, "Might learn a thing or two"

"I like your attiude Nero" Trinity says to Nora getting her name wrong

"My Name is Nora" Nora corrects making Trinity chuckle

"I'll go with Nora" Ren says Putting on a Brave face

"Don't Break anything Trin" Sam tells her as the trio walk off as Jaune looks at Him

"You arn't wearing any combat clothing I've ever seen before" Jaune asks Sam as the others stand around

"Well it's a long story but it all" Sam says his voice getting quieter as walks away from the group talking to Jaune

"Charles why don't you and my socially awkward sister talk" Yang says patting Ruby on the head making Ruby swing her arms comically at Yang making indignant noises

"Huh?" Charles says looking at the pair pulling himself away from daydreaming, "What's goin' on?"

"You and Ruby are going to get to know each other" Yang says pushing Ruby in the direction of Charles, "Go and be social Ruby"

"I'm going to talk to that drunkard" Ben says walking in the general direction of the school, "Maybe put our plans together"

"I'll Show you the way" Yang says running to catch up to him

"Soooo" Ruby says awkwardly shuffling her feet around noting

"Sibling forced you to talk to other people?" Charles asks her coldly

"Yeeaa, Kind of" Ruby answers looking up at Charles

"Me too" Charles adds before looking at Ruby and asking her, "I hear you're a gun nut"

"A gun what now?" Ruby asks with a perplexed expression on her face

"Do you like guns?" Charles asks bluntly pointing at Ruby

"Do I Like Guns! Of course I Do" Ruby says pulling out her sythe, "This baby is a sythe and a customisable high impact sniper rifle"

"That's quite impressive" Charles says impressed looking at the sniper rifle , "How do you manage to keep the mechanisam clean though?"

"With lot's of love and care" Ruby replies happly holding her sythe like it's a child

"Doesn't look like it's that pracitcal in an enclosed space though" Charles says reaching for his rifle, "This on the otherhand is designed to be used by crews"

"Ohh a bullpup design" Ruby says looking at the rifle, "What's it called?"

"It's called an L22A2* and it's a bullpup carbine" Charles says holding it out for Ruby to see, "Has plenty of punch even if we don't really need to use our weapons that often"

"Why wouldn't you need to use your weapons often?" Ruby asks confused looking at Charles and noticing a holster on his hip, "Why do you have a holster on your Hip?"

"Well first We're a tank crew in one of the most heavly protected tanks in the world … our world" Charles explains before pointing to the holster on his hip, "And I have the holster on my hip so it doesn't hinder me loading the cannon"

"Wait cannon? Where" Ruby asks as Charles Thumbs towards the tank, "Oooh …. THAT'S A CANNON!"

"Yes … what about it?" Charles asks confused as Ruby jumps around exitedly

"CANISEEITPLEASE" Ruby asks quickly getting in Charles face very quickly

"Mind repeating that but slower" Charles asks Ruby pushing her away gently

"Can I see the cannon please" Ruby asks bashfully, "If it's not too much of a problem"

"Well It won't hurt I guess" Charles says walking over to the tank beconing a very exited Ruby to follow him, "Don't touch anything though"

"Ok" Ruby agrees as Charles climbs up onto the turret

"Well this is a Challenger 2 main battle tank" Charles says sitting down on the edge of the turret and patting the roof of the turret, "It has an L30A1* Rifled* gun and two Machine guns"

"Wow" Ruby says in amazement looking at the main gun, "What dust does it use?"

"Dust?" Charles asks getting a shocked expression from Ruby, "We use gunpowder*"

"You don't use dust" Ruby says to herself in shock, "You have to use dust, Everything uses dust!"

"Nope just gunpowder*" Charles says simply, "Lets us fire our rounds a good number of miles away"

"But, But, But" Ruby stammers trying to wrap her head around this new information

* * *

 _With Sam and Jaune_

"So let me get this right" Jaune says turning to Sam, "You and the people back there are from a different world"

"At least I think so" Sam Replies rubbing his neck, "Not too sure myself to be honest with you"

"I have a question though" Jaune says looking at Sam, "Why did you pick me?"

"Well to be honest you reminded me of myself when I was a bit younger" Sam says looking at Jaune, "Some confidence and experence but still not there yet"

"I'm not … I've …" Jaune starts before sighing in defeat and looking at Sam, "Your not wrong, We all have such a long way to go"

"You never stop growing and learning" Sam says wistfully looking at Jaune, "At least that's from my experence"

"But we're Huntsmen, We're not supposed to be fighting other people" Jaune says getting a little exasperated, "We only sparred against Each other but we were never told that we would have to fight people this much"

"You know you should feel lucky that your main enemy is thoes creatures" Sam says in a flat tone, "Our main enemy is our other man, You know before we came here we were fighting in a country called Iraq, Against terrorists who hid amoung the population and It made it horrid to fight"

"There's no Grimm in your world?" Jaune asks supprised

"Not a single one" Sam says before looking at Jaune with a tired expression, "Just fighting against each other. And we've been doing it since Recorded history began, Over the past centuary in two wars there was a combined death toll of 125* Million people"

"That's impossiable, How can so many people be killed over a centuary" Jaune says with an expression between shock and horror on his face, "It makes Vale look like insignificant compared to that"

"We were there you know" Sam says making Jaune do a double take, "In Vale I mean"

"You were there" Jaune says clenching his fists, "Where were you when Pyrrha went up to fight her"

"She didn't come back did she?" Sam asks softly placing a hand on Jaunes shoulder

"No she didn't" Jaune says looking up at him, "She sent me away before …"

"Before going to fight her" Sam finishes Jaunes sentence looking at Him, "And died"

"Yea" Jaune says defeatedly, "She did"

"We'll get whoever did this Jaune" Sam says determanedly, "I promice you that"

"Yea" Jaune says looking up, "We will"

* * *

 _With Nora and Trinity_

"So what's the deal with That Guy" Nora asks Trinity sitting on a bench

"You mean Sam?" Trinity asks getting a nod from Nora, "Well we've been friends for a loooong time"

"How long we talkin' here?" Nora asks turning to Trinity, "Years?, Months?, Centuries?"

"Years Nora, Since we were Children" Trinity tells her hiding a laugh from what Nora said

"Just like me and renny then" Nora says bouncing up

"Which one's he?" Trinity asks confused

"He's the green one" Nora says joyfully, "He's so calm allllll the time"

"Oh him, Yea" Trinity says in realisation, "Doesn't speak much though does he?"

"Nope" Nora says joyfully, "He's always been like that since foorreeevveeerr"

"Has he now?" Trinity says intriuged, "So you've known him for a long time as well"

"Yea" Nora says nostalgically before snapping her fingers in realisation, "WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON AREYOUADISTANTRELATIVEOFMINEORSOMETHING?"

"Yea I guess we do and no I don't think I'm related to you" Trinity says hiding a grin from her

"So what's angry man like?" Nora asks making Trinity splutter laughing

"A-Angry man" Trinity says spliting herself with laughter, "I love it, But he's always been nice aslong as you get to know him"

"Oh so Angry man isn't so angry" Nora says as if it is the discovery of a life time

"Of course you got into a fight with him" Trinity says making Nora stop in her tracks, "Luckly it takes a lot to make him hold a grudge"

"Do you think we could be friends?" Nora asks interested thinking of the Blonde man

"Maybe Nora, Maybe" Trinity replies looking at her, "As long as you don't try to fight him that often then it should work out"

"I make no promices" Nora says cheekly causing Trinity to burst out laughing again

* * *

 _With Ben and Qrow_

"Hey You the leader of them then" Qrow asks Ben Bluntly

"I am" Ben replies curtly before turning to face him, "What of it?"

"Well I've never heard of you lot before and I don't like how two of you were with my neice" Qrow says giving Ben a death stare, "So start talkin or things might get a little complicated"

"Is that a threat?" Ben asks stepping towards Qrow

"Depends" Qrow replies cryptically staring Ben down

"Well for the sake of civility I will tell you what has happended up to this point" Ben says calmly still looking Qrow dead in the eyes, "Aproxamatly 6 months ago we found outselves in a desert aproxamatly 50 miles from the border of Vale and after crossing the border we headed towards a town called silva which was being attacked by black creatures"

"You mean Grimm?" Qrow says slightly surprised that this person does not know about Grimm

"Yes them" Ben says calmly before continuing, "After entering combat with the 'Grimm' and trading for some supplies we headed In the direction of Vale stopping near towns to gain more information and arrived at Vale city during the combat where we headed towards the school, Beacon I beleve it was called where one of our crew dismounted to assist some students after engaging a large mechanised bipedal vehicle"

"So you were at the fall then" Qrow says as if confirming a story, "I think I know what happened after that"

"My turn to asks some questions" Ben says abruptly surprising Qrow, "What Is Atlas and what is their relation to those robotic infantry at the fall"

"Well Atlas is a kingdom that has a large presence of its Military" Qrow answers caught of guard by the question, "The entire kingdom is based off of the military and dust mining"

"And their involvment with the attack on Vale?" Ben asks bluntly

"Some type of hack or something" Qrow replied noncalontly, "Don't care that much"

"I will talk with my crew but I beleve we share simmilar goals" Ben says before turning to leave

"I need a drink" Qrow says to himself pulling his flask out, "It keeps on getting crazier and crazier every day"

* * *

 _At the Tank_

"Return to the Challenger" Ben commands over the radio, "Sharpish would be nice over"

"Righty oh then" Sam's voice crackles over the radio, "Coming with Jaune"

"Hey Ben" Charles says walking upto him, "What's going on now?"

"At the moment, Nothing" Ben says chuckling, "But That might change very soon"

"Ooh are you going to be helping us out?" Ruby asks jumping up exitedly

"Maybe" Ben says smiling noticing Sam and Jaune, "Here come's Sam now"

"So what's the plan man?" Sam asks ben rhyming with a smile on his face

"I Just said that Sam" Charles says pointing at him

"Well sorry then for not being an omnipresent being" Sam replies sarcastically looking at Charles, "So what are we doing then"

"Nothing" Charles replies grinning, "Nothing at all"

"Why you" Sam starts to say shaking his fist at Charles as Trinity and Nora arive loudly

"Were Here Ben" Trinity says loudly as Nora, Ruby and Jaune stand perplexed at the current situation

"Hey you" Ben says pointing to Ruby, "Can you get your friends here"

"OH yea sure" Ruby says while fumbling for her scroll, "AHA found it" She says proudly holding her scroll before contacting the others

"Well while we're waiting for them to get here can you tell me a bit about who you are fighting" Ben asks Ruby calmly startling her

"W-Well we're fighting the Grimm" Ruby starts before being cut across by Ben

"I mean who caused the attack on Vale" Ben clarifies looking at Ruby

"Well there was Mercury, Emerald and Cinder" Ruby lists off on her hand, "And Roman Torchwick and his assistant errr …. I never actually learnt her name"

"So it's only a few people?" Ben asks confused as how few people could cause a fall of a city

"Oh yea there were the White fang" Ruby says clicking her fingers in realisation

"And they are?" Sam asks intriuged, "The White fang I mean"

"Well they are some Faunus rights activist group that turned violent, They used to protest peacefuly but started to fight" Ruby says scratching her head

"They're the ones that cost me my arm" Yang says arriving with Weiss, "Their leader did anyway"

"Reminds me a bit of the IRA* don't you think" Sam says to Trinity, "The whole Turning Violent bit I mean"

"Yea it does a little" Trinity agrees as Ruby looks on in confusion

"Who are they?" Ruby asks politely

"The're not that different from your White fang but they wanted a united Ireland and got violent about it" Charles explains as Qrow and Oscar arrive

"So now that everyones here" Ben says looking around at the group" Whats your plan at the moment?"

"Well We're going to go and talk to Lionheart to see if the council gave us permission to go looking for Raven who has someone of importance with her" Qrow replies tactfully

"So you're going to this Lionheart person to see if you can go looking for Raven" Ben paraphrases back to Qrow who nods, "I think we can give you some help with that then" Ben says holding his hand out to shake

"I can work with that" Qrow says shaking Ben's hand

"Yay more friends" Nora shouts jumping joyfully

"Well if you lot go and do that" Ben says before looking to Trinity and asking, "Do you still have your portible radio on you?"

"Yea why?" Trinity replies taking it out

"Tell us on this so we can get moving" Ben says taking the Radio from Trinity and Handing it to Qrow, "Just to make things easer"

As they leave heading towards the school I turn to Trinity, "I think things might be getting better now"

"I hope so Sam" Trinity replies as we both walk towards the tank, "Or atleast it's a step in the right direction"

"I hope so Trin" I say picking up a wrench as shadows shift in the background, "I really hope so"

 **A/N**

 **L22A2* – The Carbine version of the L85A2 so it's essentially even shorter**

 **L30A1* – The main cannon on the Challenger 2 that is rifled**

 **Rifled* - when an Barrel has groves inside of it making the projectile that goes through it spin making it more accurate (fun fact the Challenger 2 is one of the only modern Vehicles in NATO that has a rifled gun)**

 **Gunpowder*- I said this because I could not find what the actual propellent is (I spent about an hour looking for it but if any of you know please PM it to me)**

 **IRA* - Stands for the Irish Republican Army who fought against British troops deployed in northern Ireland from 1960's and ending somewhat in 1998 with the good friday agreement**

 **125* - Pointed out by a reviewer not long after me publishing this chapter so thank you Logist for pointing my error (i had put 17 million)**

 **Well that's it for now and sorry for the long wait I've just been procrastinating a lot so sorry about that, Well feel free to follow or review at your own leasure**

 **-drbhoom**


	15. Thank you

Sc – Thank you

 **A/N**

 **This chapter is, much alike remember before it, is not cannon to the main story**

 **75 years ago on this very day, An event which turned the tide of war and possibly changed the course of History, 75 years ago, Men from America, Britain, Canada, New Zealand, Australia, Poland, France, Belgium, The Netherlands, Norway, Czechoslovakia, Luxembourg and Greece set foot on the beaches of Normandy, Partaking in one of, If not THE largest land invasion by sea in recorded history and fought on the Beaches, And many died on that first day, and many followed after, Joining with resistance fighters along the way, Fighting street to street, Field to Field, To beat Back the German army from France.**

 **This Chapter is devoted to you, Those who are still with us, And to those who souls remain on that beach.**

* * *

 _The waves slop gently over the dull sand, Bringing a wash of white as it approaches, Slowly, Gently, Hiding the scarred past this mountain of sand covers in it's heavy weight, Craters long since filled, Tracks faded, Cast with a Golden Beam cutting through the sky like a Sword._

"It's strange to think all of that happened, Right in this exact spot" I tell Ben watching the waves move slowly in their Gentile rhythm

"Yeah, It's so peaceful now" Ben replies looking out towards the imposing silhouette of the HMS Queen Elizabeth on the horizon, Apache's on deck, "You almost can't imagine it"

"I Guess history Is like that sometimes" I tell him peering back to the town behind me thinking back to the ceremony before.

* * *

Smiling I take a slow walk along the length of the beach, Ben walking back towards the town, Still clad in my uniform, I listen to the soft crunching of the sand beneath my boots, entranced by the repetitive motion of my footfalls along the stretch of coastline, Not noticing a second set of much shorter, lighter footfalls joining my long plodding stride, Until, To my surprise a Rich, shaky voice comes from my right, "Slow down a bit for this old man, My legs aren't what they used to be"

Slowing my pace down and peering to my right, Stood before me, Chest adorned with medals placed with great care onto the charcoal suit, Face marked with the signs of time, Is a Veteran in all his glory, "Sorry Sir"

"What are you sorry for" The veteran asks, His voice filled with experience and knowledge

"Not noticing you sooner, Sir" I reply slightly confused at the question

"I have a question and a request for you, If you'd humour me" The veteran asks me

"I'd be glad to Sir" I reply eagerly

"What unit do you serve in" He asks inquisitively

"I serve in the second Royal Tank Regiment Sir" I reply politely, "I am the Gunner of the tank"

"Could you share some stories with this old soldier" The veteran asks me earning a grin as we begin to recount stories about our service to the other, The sun slowly setting as Young and old share stories together, One who fought for the other's right to their future, And the other who fights for the right for people to sleep safe at night.

* * *

 **Thank you veterans, Young and old, Any nation, Any race or religion, Any sex, Thank you for fighting for those who cannot, So people can sleep safe at night knowing that you fought for them, And to current serving members of the Armed forces.**

 **Keep up the good job and thank you for sacrificing your family, friends and much more, so we can know peace and prosperity.  
**

 **-drbhoom  
** " **Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few** **" - Winston Churchill**


	16. Chapter 13-Light in the shadows

Chapter 13- Light in the shadows

 **A/N**

 **Hello everybody, sorry for the long delay for any story chapters but Unfortunately reality finds a way to get in the way, But with out any more delay let's start with the customary reviews**

 **Let's start with a very helpful review from Logist:  
Combined death toll of 17 million? In both WW's? Really? As far as I remember, in one WW2 it went to somewhat about 70 million dead.**

 **Thank you for pointing that out to me and I did correct that as the actual death toll was 125 Million lives, Not 17 Million, So thank you for pointing that out to me as I wouldn't have noticed it otherwise**

 **Once again from our every anonymous reviewer Guest we have two reviews to cover:  
Did somebody say Troubles?  
**

 **Yes, Yes somebody did mention the troubles, I thought it was fitting that they are both quite similar in how they developed as the IRA and the White fang share quite a few similarities, Primarily being that they were originally a solely political group, Before turning violent with the newer, younger generation of recruits.**

 **And the second review from the ever guessing guest:  
I have the honor of knowing one of the few men still alive that stormed Utah beach and fought in the Battle of the Bulge. He's an amazing guy. He still rides his motorcycle despite being in his 90's.**

 **That does not surprise me in the slightest, The people from their Generation truly are astounding, Just look at the queen, She said that the war-time generation, Her generation is resilient.**

 **So the fact that so many veterans from the second world war are still kicking around does not surprise me in the slightest, And I am glad that people like yourself carry their stories with you, Which is in part why I wrote that Chapter, Although I don't have any personal stories from relatives to tell you, I still feel that I should at least attempt to get you, My readers to think about those who fought for you oh so long ago, And maybe go and ask about their stories, So you may carry on their legacy for tomorrow.**

 **Now let's get started on this story of mine and hopefully, You'll stick with it as I try to focus more on the structure of the story (with this chapter being a test, so please correct me if you spot any mistakes)**

* * *

 _It is quiet, This dark night is undisturbed. It's ever expansive reach of distant stars and planets, Potentially looking out just like we are,Trying to piece the great mysteries of their sky together, Reaching out to find others like themselves, Reaching out into the cosmos, The odds high, like Drake suggested, N=_ _R_ X _f_ _p_ X _n_ _e_ X _f_ _l_ X _f_ _i_ X _f_ _c_ X _l *defines it, Mocking in our attempts to reach out into the cosmos, Yet we shall do so anyway, For it is in our nature to explore this brand new frontier, As we have done so in the past with Sir Francis Drake, James cook And Freya Stark._

Most times, When entering combat, You've prepared yourself, Your alert and ready for anything that may come your way, You've got an objective to complete, A plan to follow, You would check with your comrades, See how they feel and help them get ready by dispelling any fear they may hold.

Not this time.

It started so suddenly, With a Crack. Everything changed in an instant as One moment, I was talking to Trinity. And the next we're ducking out of the path of bullets, Scrambling for our weapons to defend ourselves, They were put aside earlier because we felt that nothing Could go wrong, Yet here we are now, Trying to find out where in the hell we're being shot at from.

I'm the first one to grab my weapon, Fumbling around with it, trying to get a firm grasp on it in my adrenaline fuelled panic (our Instructors would have bit our ears off if they saw this). Then the training that was hammered into us kicks in, Quickly sliding the Magazine out of a pouch, into it's place and pulling the bolt back. lifting a round into the chamber as it slides forwards, As I raise the sight to my eye and, Peering through the SUSAT* sight, I spot a figure barely silhouetted against the dark walls of the building by the shattered moon's light. I squeeze the trigger Sending out one, two, three rounds in quick succession, with the hot brass clattering soundlessly to the ground.

"Where are they coming from!" I shout, As the engagement ends as fast as it had begun, A disturbing silence sets into the place of the violence that had followed it before.

"I was going to ask you that" Ben responds. "Trinity what about you?"

"I don't have a clue either. But what about the others, Aren't they on their way to meet that Lionheart fellow. They might've gotten ambushed as well!" Trinity says worriedly, Anxiously looking in the direction that they had left. I place a hand on her shoulder, Bringing her back to the current moment.

"I'm sure that they can survive an ambush Trin" I say equally concerned. "They are strong together, They did survive Beacon after all"

Trinity looked up at me with her face betraying her emotions. After a few moments, She voices her demons "But their only teenagers Sam, how can they handle this?"

"I do too, Trinity," Ben says walking over, gun in hand. "But they have been training for combat since they were young. So have a bit of faith in them"

"So, What now. Do we have a plan?" Charles asks walking over

With that, A resolve was formed under the light from the shattered moon. A resolve to not only Fight, But to protect as well.

* * *

With this new resolve. We set about collecting ourselves, Preparing for the oncoming battle against this unknown force.

"Wait, Didn't you give that old fart your radio Trin?" I ask coming to a sudden realisation

"Yeah, I did give it to him. Oh god I'm actually retarded, How could I forget about that!" Trinity shouts, coming to the same realisation that I had. "Quick, Sam try to contact them! Quickly"

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it. Have some patience" I tell her turning on my radio. "This is Coulson to Qrow, We've just been ambushed so be on your guard"

All that follows is silence, A Deafening silence from the radio. "Well that didn't work, Any other ideas?"

"Well, We don't know how many hostile there are. Or where they are for that matter" Ben says pacing slightly while he thinks. "And we'll have to assume that the others are either in combat or deceased"

With Ben pacing back and forth while he's thinking, I got to preparing for the battle that would surely follow, Trinity on the other-hand was absent-mindedly looking around, Waiting for something to happen. Charles was scanning the rooftops with the GPMG's* grip in his hands, Ready for another battle to pop-up at any moment.

"I've got it!" Ben announces animatedly, Stopping his pacing and clapping his fist into his palm with vigour.

"What have you got Ben?" I ask, Slightly confused at his sudden outburst.

"A Plan, That's what" Ben responds. "We'll go around the perimeter of the School before moving towards the central courtyard."

"Sounds good." I reply casually, Before my brain starts belting questions at me. "What happens if we come across the others though? Or the local police force for that matter?" I ask, My concern seeping into my voice.

"We'll cross that Bridge when we come to it" Ben says before beaconing for us to mount up in the tank.

* * *

With a roar, The engine comes to life. The Tank's heart beats quickly as it lurches forwards slowly, Accelerating gradually as it gets underway with it's intended purpose dictated by Ben, Then Relayed to Trinity who; With the precision of a scalpel alters the drive of the tank – or as close to that as she can get.

Rolling down the slim roads, Casting an imposing silhouette against the walls of the buildings we pass. The very ground feels our approach and moves with us as Turning the corner, in front of us lies our enemy.

They never stood a chance. Not against the tank, Not when the 7.62x51mm Nato rounds ripped through their un-armoured bodies, From the barrel of the L37A2* and L94A1*, like hot knives through butter. Their weak return fire glanced harmlessly of our armoured hide, Barely scratching the tan paint on the metal and sounding more like rain than gunfire from the inside of the tank.

Slowly we work our way along the exterior wall, Clearing it of enemy's with the bursts from our machine guns. "About time we head towards the central courtyard" Ben says, Moving around the turret to open the hatch and turn out.

"Seems like it Ben" Charles says, Reloading the L37A2* next to him. The tank moves towards the centre of the school as we prepare for a final confrontation, A duel of fates if you will.

* * *

"Well This, I did not expect." Ben says as crowds of people are moving towards the central courtyard, Forcing us to slow down behind them as to not accidentally run them over.

"I'm more impressed that they've not noticed us yet" Charles says as we trundle along behind them at a bit of a distance. "I'm genuinely shocked"

"Well as long as they aren't hostile, I'm fine with it" I say looking through the gunners scope to the front of the crowd. "Hey! It looks like they're splitting up into two groups"

"Trinity, Take us down the middle of the Groups." Ben says, Before adding as an afterthought "But be careful would you, Wouldn't want to run over any of them"

"Will do Ben" Trinity replies in an surprisingly chipper tone – although getting stuck at a walking pace, When you can do 37 Mph on a road must be infuriating, So her tone might not be that surprising after all.

As the crowd fans out, We realise why. As in front of us there is Not one, Not two But Three groups of enemy combatants and one big guy. "Hey Sam, There's a girl up there, Do you know her" Charles asks pointing to a girl standing on top of a roof

"Oh ha ha, Very funny" I say, Before following his arm, And to my surprise, She's actually familiar to me "Wait I do know her. Her name's something like, err, Bake, Blitz Something like that. She's the one Yang went after back in Vale"

"Well if she's making an entrance, I think we should as well" Ben says, Smirking as the tank lurches forwards out of the relative dark, Into the light of the Lamps as the two crowds move forwards as well.

* * *

"Make no Mistake brothers, These are our enemies, And we will not let them ruin-" One of the enemies shouts to his comrades before a search light comes from the sky accompanied by bleeping very similar to sonar.

"Adam Taurus, this is the Mistral police force. Lower your weapons and surrender peacefully." A voice of someone from the Mistral police force, Comes from one of the flying ships above us.

"How? How did you do this?" The person now known as Adam shouts to the girl, Then some words are exchanged between the two-what they are we don't know, But then he pulls out a device and it looks like he is frustrated after pressing it. As it appears to have done nothing but his comrades flinched when he did.

Suddenly, Adam rushes forwards towards the girl, Who, With agility like a cat. Moves out of the way and throws a double handed strike into his back, Sending him tumbling to the floor.

Then gunfire erupts from his comrades and everyone begins to fight up close and personal. "Open up, Let's remind them that we're here" Ben commands, Then our own, Very distinct gunfire is let lose on anyone unfortunate not to be engaging in close quarters combat. A white, well, Thing comes out of the Big guy's chest before he is yanked back inside like a rag-doll.

"I think that's where they went" Charles points out, As a fight is visible from inside the building through the destroyed front.

"That will be where we will be going next then" Ben says as our gunfire stops, "Let's go show them how the British army fights"

 **A/N**

 _ **N=R**_ **X** _ **f**_ _ **p**_ **X** _ **n**_ _ **e**_ **X** _ **f**_ _ **l**_ **X** _ **f**_ _ **i**_ **X** _ **f**_ _ **c**_ **X** _ **l**_ *** - this is a famous astronomical equation known as the Drake equation which provides an answer to the number of civilizations in our galaxy with which communication might be possible, Which is N in the equation,** _ **R**_ **is average rate of star formation in our galaxy, followed by the fraction of those stars that have planets, Then the average number of planets that can potentially support life per star that has planets, Then the fraction of planets that could support life that actually develop life at some point, Then the fraction of planets with life that actually go on to develop intelligent life (civilizations), Then the fraction of civilizations that develop a technology that releases detectable signs of their existence into space and Finally the length of time for which such civilizations release detectable signals into space.**

 **SUSAT* - stands for Sight Unit Small Arms Trilux, and is the standard infantry sight in the British Army across all forces, although it is meant to be phased out and replaced by the ACOG and ELCAN sight but as of March,** **2019 it is still in widespread use due to budgetary constraints.**

 **GPMG's* - stands for General Purpose Machine Gun**

 **L37A2* and L94A1* - they are the top mounted GPMG and co-axial machine gun (technically a chain gun but they both fire the same bullet) respectively**

 **Well that about does it, I did originally intend for this chapter to be longer but I've decided to split it in two to make it easer and to get a response on my new structure of writing, So please be critical of it, It will help me improve this story.  
So please give review if you can provide any feedback  
thank you  
-drbhoom**


	17. Chapter 14-FIGHT

Chapter 14-FIGHT

 **A/N**

 **I Did say that I would be splitting my idea into two chapters previously but I did it so I can; the work load on myself less than If I had done one long chapter**

 **gauge a response about my new style of writing and weather I should continue to use it (although it takes more effort to do than my previous style)**

 **myself have a break and focus on how I am going to write the action (which is my Achilles heel-Writing action I mean)**

 **Also, Bloody hell America, I don't know how but you are my largest audience somehow as 1.08K views and 211 Visitors from the US. And 105 Views and 34 Visitors from Canada.**

 **Why on earth have you decided to read a story made by a Brit, About Brits?**

 **Well I don't normally like listing statistics but I was shocked that so many people had given this, Arguably cliche story a glance.**

 _The Splintered wood and destroyed stone litters the floor, Scattered away from the sizeable hole in the wall coating the ground in a fine, Grey powder with lumps of damaged rock dotted across like a giant pizza_

Perhaps Running headfirst into an active engagement through a hole in the wall. Is not the brightest idea in the world, But it did give us the element of surprise-to a degree, Despite the lack of our usual firepower from the tank. But by the looks of this building, One wrong round could bring the whole thing down.

I attached my Bayonet to my rifle and charged into the room. They must be tired from fighting, Assuming that they had started fighting around the time that we had. If they were, Then they would be fighting four fresh, well-trained soldiers. They are self-trained. Weak.

"Charge!" Ben yelled, Running in alongside me with his gun raised. Dropping to a knee, Aiming at them. On the other hand, I Sprinted onwards like a madman, Gun raised and face grimaced. "Take them out! Charles, Engage them at range."

I overtook Ben as he shouted commands. They saw and one tried to shoot me, But fire from Ben and Charles soon stopped that. Trinity was straight onto them and unloading with a rattle of gunfire, Distracting any attempts to stop me as I reached where Jaune was sitting, who was looking decidedly worse for wear.

"You alright there?"

"Could be better" Jaune replies not looking up as, From our combined firepower. We cover Yang as she runs towards the hole in the floor and in leaping down it, An ice barrier forms behind her.

Stopping our barrage of bullets. Instead deciding to aim at the two standing hostiles, Waiting for them to make their next move.

The Big guy fires two fireballs at the white creature above Weiss. Kicking the fight back into gear, Jaune moves towards his equally exhausted friends, Shield raised deflecting any oncoming fire. Which I return in equal measure, walking alongside Jaune. Stopping and dropping to a knee, lining up my shots carefully, Employing my full size rifles advantage. Range.

"You guy's okay?" Jaune asks, Not looking back directly at them but leaning his head back slightly, Not taking his eyes away from the battle in front of him. "Surviving"

"I don't know how that big guy is still standing. He recharges his Aura faster than I've ever seen!" Nora says. Her shoulders slumping slightly as she lowers her grenade launcher.

"Guy's, Focus your fire on the big fellow"

With my announcement, The volume of concentrated fire on the Big guy increases drastically. He raises his arms to protect himself from our fire, But it proved to be fruitless. The Yellow Aura glows with every bullet impact, Becoming dimmer and dimmer with each impact.

Suddenly, The ground beneath us shakes knocking my aim off to the side due to the unexpected movement. Sending a bullet astray, Which is lucky for the cat girl who lands a double kick straight to his face.

The older fellow runs off through a side door, After taking a bullet from Ruby's baby

"That's enough! Just give up"

"Your outnumbered and out gunned" Ben shouts. Standing along side Ruby with his gun raised as the rest of the crew congregate behind him, Weapons still raised.

"It's not over! Cinder will come back, she'll have the Relic, and she'll stop all of you!" The girl with very Bright, Emerald coloured hair shouts in an almost child-like fashion before muttering something under her breath.

"I doubt that she can beat all of us, Together" I shout back with a calm, Calculated tone. And as if reacting to my words. Yang rises out of the Ground, With some strange, Blue glowing lantern in her hand.

A Scream cuts through the silence brought on by Yang's sudden appearance. The room flickers dark as some ungodly mist rises up out of the ground. Swirling in an dark, Twisted vortex as a giant figure rises up out of the mist and lets out a Horrific, deafening screech before diving straight towards us.

"What the Fu-!"

* * *

 **Well that's this chapter done**

 **This chapter underwent 3 re-writes because I struggle writing action**

 **So I'm glad I got it done**

 **Although it is quite a bit shorter than i'd like**

 **-drbhoom**


	18. Chapter 15-Brushing away broken glass

Chapter 15-Brushing away broken glass

 **A/N**

 **Well hello everyone, I'm back again.  
** **And this time I'm starting this off a little differently as I have a request to you lot.**

 **If anyone is interested in becoming my beta reader, Please contact me.  
** **I have been neglecting this aspect for some time now but thanks to the comment from Tharus, Which actually caused me to go back and re-learn how punctuation is used.  
** **This is in part to my Dyslexia, and part due to my just general lack of punctual knowledge.  
** **I also advise you check out his stories, They are amazing [I do like the Gate one, he really nailed the British rain].**

 **But with that direct address over, I shall get onto the reviews  
** **Well, The only review.  
** **But nonetheless, Here it is.**

 **Tharus: "Story-wise it is really good. But you could really use beta-reader, your typography is,... I can't even find the right word.**

 **Also, look out because sometimes your words are spelled wrong, like "recent" etc.  
I will definitely keep an eye on you. I think that if you were to fix the grammar and stylistic mistakes you could easily quadrouple your fan group."**

 **Well first off Thank you for the review and secondly, I am not afraid to admit that I had to look up the definition of "typography" and on the topic of my spelling, Sometimes my spelling is actually incorrect, and other times it is due to me using the British spelling instead of the American spelling.**

 **If you-or the reader [I mean you; The one reading this right now] could point out the stylistic mistakes, That would help me out a lot.  
** **And finally, I am surprised that you find the story to be good; especially how your own stories are so good and I will try to improve the Grammar and stylistic mistakes.**

 **And that's it for now.**

* * *

 _Dust settles gently onto the ground; Kicked up by the fighting that had just ended, Or at least that what appears to have happened: The enemies were nowhere to be seen, The monstrosity was nowhere to be seen, The battle both lost and won._

I was blinking furiously: I was desperately attempting to discern reality from whatever the ever-living Christ that was, "Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that!"

"A better question would be: What was that?" Ben asked, being in a similar state to what I was currently like... that being fighting off something witch was remarkably similar to the feeling of getting hit over the head with a hammer.

"An illusion" The farm hand-looking boy [who sounds remarkably calm given the current situation] said standing with the assistance of a cane, "But an accurate one... That was Salem"

"Ok, But what is Salem then!" Charles asked with the tact of a drunken fool

"I think that", Ben says pointing to the quickly assembling reunion before us, "Is a question best left for later, let them have this moment"

Walking myself over to Jaune, Ren, and Nora. A Smile on my face as the four girls collect into a huddle together on the floor, Cherishing the moment of calm after the battle. "You three holding up alright?"

"I think so. You guys coming was a lifesaver, I don't think I could go for much longer" Nora said without her usual bubbly persona, her voice laced with exhaustion from the fight as her shoulders slump with the adrenaline leaving her system and fatigue taking its place in equal measure.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here faster than we did", I tell her placing a hand on her shoulder and gently pushing her down into a seated position on the floor; "From what I saw of you fighting, You all handled yourselves very well".

As the adrenaline left their bodies, It was clear that the fight had taken a lot out of them; It was clear as day that they were hurting: Both physically and mentally. But for now, they need to rest and recuperate and I will be happy to provide as much comfort as I can for them.

* * *

I was walking around the others as they rest up after the fight; Pausing at Ruby as she idly fiddles with part of her dress, Something was troubling her mind, and sitting down next to her I ask, "What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing much Mr Sam" Ruby replies, Still not looking up from her dress as she moves her hand through it, "I was just wondering, What was your world like?" Ruby asks looking up at me, Her eyes betraying her true worries.

"Well, My world is not that much different to what it is like here: People still fight over silly nothings, People still hold grudges and distrust towards others, The only obvious differences I can see are the Grimm and technology" I tell her moving a hand through a little bit of stubble on my chin. "On my world, we have technology which allows us to nearly instantly talk to someone on the other side of the planet, We have planes which can go faster than the speed of sound, We've put people and robots into space … Hell we've even put a man on the moon"

"But do you think, I mean, Are we", Ruby says quietly struggling to find the right words

"You know, I'm a married man", I tell her raising my right hand for her to see, and on my middle finger lies a simple, single, metal ring. "I've been married for a good five years now, My wife is quite like you in some ways: She's kind, caring, loving and very driven but do you want to know the biggest thing you both have in common? Your both not fully sure of yourself, For the brief time I've known you and from what Yang's told me … You often doubt yourself, wonder what you could've done better. Am I right in that?"

"Y-yeah. I don't know what I'm doing most of the time, I don't know how we will win, I don't know how to use this stupid eye power!, I just don't know anymore!" Ruby says with tears starting to slip out of the corners of her eyes as she desperately tried to bottle up her emotions. It was clear as day that, while she is a trained warrior; She's still only a teenager, and she has had this immense weight placed upon her shoulders.

"Ruby", I say as softly as I can to the young teenager say next to me, "You're not supposed to save the entire world Ruby, You're not even an adult yet". Wrapping my uniformed arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, I continue to talk to her softly, "You've dealt with things that most adults can't handle but you've forgotten one big thin, One crucial detail: you're still a teenager; I know that it's perfectly fine not to know how to do something, Your still learning after all"

"But Vale …" Ruby says her voice still wavering slightly from the sudden release of emotions that had been bottled up inside.

"Was not your fault; You did your best that you could but we all lose, some more than others", I tell her firmly as she looks down before uttering very quietly, "But Pyrrha would …"

"Ruby. Everyone wishes that they'd done something different, Said something, Moved just that little bit faster: But you can't change what's happened and you can either: keep blaming yourself and asking what you would've done differently, Or you can learn from what happened and move on for them and their memory." I tell her more firmly than I would've liked but, It looked like she got the message.

"Thank you Mr Sam", Ruby says wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Just call me Sam, It makes life easier", I tell her smiling as I stand up.

"Ok Sam", Ruby says with a shaky smile gracing her face

* * *

"So let me get this right", Ben says trying to wrap his head around what the teenager was telling him, "You are the soul of their" Ben motions towards the students, "Old headmaster who now shares a body with a fourteen-year-old farm-hand?"

"That is quite right" Ozpin replies with the cane being held in both hands, "I was the headmaster of Beacon Academy in Vale"

"And here I thought that my career couldn't get any stranger; Not that it matters anyway", Ben says pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "And we're fighting creatures that are the literal embodiment of evil"

"Yes, It would appear so"

"At this point. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a genie in a lamp" Ben says sarcastically

"That would be quite strange Mr Thomas, But I do have a question I would like to ask"

"go ahead, I'll try to answer to the best of my ability", Ben says tiredly looking up at Ozpin with exhaustion seeping into him slowly.

"Are you truly from another world? Ozpin asks with an eyebrow raised

Ben pauses for a moment before answering, "As far as I can tell, Yes we are; On our planet our moon is in one piece and the stars in the night sky are in no pattern that any of us can recognise, and both myself and Sam studied astronomy for three years before joining the army" Ben pauses and looking up continues, "So as far as I can tell, Ozpin; We are not from this world and that idea both scares and interests me greatly: This world is so different to ours, yet so much is the same too"

"That is quite interesting. That two different worlds have developed so similarly, yet differently at the same time." Ozpin says with an air of intrigue surrounding him.

* * *

Trinity walked up to the Ying-Yang pair, Ren and Nora. Both of which look decidedly beaten and battered after fighting. "Are you two ok? You both look like you've been dragged backwards through a bush"

"We're fine, Just feeling a little sore" Ren replies looking around the room with his usual calm demeanour before settling on Nora, "We've got each other"

"Nora. You did mention that you both had been together since you were young" Trinity says picking up on the lack of her usually joyful face, Instead replaced with an expression of exhaustion. "How is that?" Trinity asked cautiously scanning both of their expressions for any change.

After a nod was shared between the two, Ren Turned back to Trinity and said "We were orphaned at a young age; Grimm attacked our Village and Nora was already an orphan at that point, That is also the time when I discovered my semblance"

"I guess we're both a lot like each-other now; No family left but still have close friends who are like family" Trinity explained with a twinge of sadness in her voice as she said it, "But we'll be stronger together now we're all here, We'll try to take some of the weight off of your shoulders: You've born it for long enough" Placing a hand on both of their shoulders, Smiling at them both with the well practised look of an older sibling, "You can relax now: try to get some rest".

"Thank you Trinity", Nora says releasing a tension she did not know she was holding and embracing some peace and quiet for the usually energetic and loud girl.

* * *

"So, Yang", Blake says, awkwardly shuffling around in Yang's presence trying desperately to not focus on the new, Metal appendage that she now sports; The memory of how it came to be briefly flashing through her mind, before casting it aside and focusing on the current moment.

"Your back", Yang says simply, A thousand words being unspoken between the two, "I'm glad you came back"

"Yang. Who were those people in the uniforms? Are they Mistrali police?" Blake asks confused why they are vaguely familiar to her, yet totally foreign to her.

"No Blake. They aren't part of the police, they were with us at Beacon and one of them mentioned you running while carrying me" Yang says pointing to her metallic arm with her natural one, "The night this happened"

"Then why are they here!" Blake asks pointing at the group. "why are they helping us?"

"One of them told me that 'we're more like a small family than a team' and I think; When they saw what happened at Vale, They would help take down whoever did it … I think that's why they're here. As to why they are helping us, I don't have a clue why"

"But they don't look like huntsmen and huntresses, How could they've been at Beacon?" Blake asks becoming slightly indignant

"They don't look like huntsmen and huntresses because they aren't huntsmen and huntresses: They're soldiers, Fairly strong seeing that they don't have any Aura, One of them even took on Adam by himself", Yang told her as Blake's face has disbelief written all over it

"No Aura and they took on Adam", Blake says in shock looking at the group of soldiers in a new light; She's a huntress in training who fought with the white fang before that, Yet one of these soldiers managed to fight against Adam! Without any Aura to protect them And lived to tell the tale: she had to find out what made this soldier so strong.

* * *

I was chatting idly with Trin about our time in training together: when the cat girl [who's name I can't remember for the life of me] walked up to us and asked which one of us fought Adam, Well that was Me so pausing my conversation with Trin, I told her I had.

"How did you survive?" She asked me, A simple question on the surface but, It's never that easy to pin something like that down easily to just one thing, As a fight is a complex creature with many faces and appendages that all play their part in the daring dance with death.

"Well the simplest way was that: I have body armour that can stop bullets, He underestimated my ability because I was a human for some reason; It makes no sense to me as me being human really doesn't change much about a fight. "Not that Adam didn't give me any trouble at all, He was a tough combatant sure and had some skill, So when he was gloating I just head-butted him and legged it as I had done my job".

"So you head-butted someone who has horns on his head and a mask on?" Blake asked suspiciously eyeing my forehead for any marks

"Well I was wearing my helmet; So that probably dampened any damage from his head for me when I did it" I explained pointing to my [considerably thick and heavy] helmet dangling by my hip with a small grin on my face, "My armour did help me beat Yang in a fistfight though: Took the brunt of one of her punches, still hurt a lot though".

"You beat Yang?" Blake asks. Imagining what the fight might've looked like, letting a small smile slip at the ridiculous image in her head.

"I put her in a head-lock, and she tapped out after a bit of struggling", I tell her remembering how it happened, remembering the fact that I still didn't know her name, "If I may, What's your name?"

"It's Blake" She answers with a small smile on her face; It was nice to have something funny to think about.

"Well, Hello Blake, I'm Sam", I say returning the favour.

 **A/N**

 **Well that's this chapter, Not much in story progression but as they'd just had that big fight, I felt that it was appropriate to have a much less action focused chapter, But instead dealing with the aftermath of the fight, With all the baggage along with it.**

 **Also just re-iterating, Please Review if you spot a glaring issue or just want to give your opinion, It's all welcome.**

 **And I am looking for a Beta/proof reader if anyone is interested (just in case you don't read the top.**

 **-drbhoom**

 **(updated through Grammarly, 3/7/19)**


End file.
